Library of brewing fics or absent muses
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Missing muses and plotbunnies. Expect butchering of languages and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **A freak of another kind**

 **Harry Potter X-men crossover**

 **Somewhere in London.**

The crowd had gone wild after her fight.

Many had seen her as the underdog. The little teenager that thought she could beat the champion because like him she was a mutant. Well the results where shocking.

Well she might look like she was still a teenager but that was a life time ago.

When the only problem was her sister and good grades.

The nondescript girl lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply. She felt her body relax.

 _ **Memory.**_

 _Petunia enjoyed the walk back to her house from the trainstation boarding school had been good her grades had marked her as being in the top five of the schoolyear and her teachers where talking about her she felt great. Maybe she would be able to get a scholarship when she graduated. But that was stuff to worry about for next year for now it was the start of the summer holiday._

 _The only downsides of summer where those two lunatics also known as her sister and that boy that would arrive tomorrow._

 _Gone would be her quiet normal live and it would be filled with tales of magic and unicorns and other nonsense._

 _Their parents would dote on her and that boy._

 _The couple of letters she sent each term where always filled with all the nonsense from her classes or that group of boys that bullied Sev._

 _Petunia snorted Severus Snape was a disaster in the making and her sister would be in the middle of it._

 _She should not be that hard on the boy having a drunk for a father and a broken mother would never lead to a proper person._

 _But tonight would be her time to bask in the praise of her parents._

 _Tonight she would show them that she studied and worked even harder as her little sister who went to school to learn magic tricks._

 **Present.**

The woman clothed in clothes that had seen better times walked down the street. The fight had only messed up her shirt a bit those things happened.

Stopping at a night shop she finished he cigarette and stepped inside.

A radio was set to a station playing some classic music.

Walking through the store she picked a few things up.

Putting her things on the counter the storeowner grabbed the two bottles of gin and put them behind the counter.

"You are too young for that girl." He said.

The woman ignored him and fished her wallet out of her pocket and showed him her id.

The look on the man's face became surprised when he saw the age printed on it.

After he had checked the id some more he gave it back to her.

"My apologies miss. But you look so much younger."

"I get that all the time it's irritating but understandable." She replied while putting her acquired things away.

Bidding the man a good night she left the store.

Walking sown the pavement lost in her thoughts the memories where leading her back to that unwanted lane.

 _ **Memory.**_

 _Petunia was helping her mother making breakfast it was an early Sunday morning._

 _Her father sat by the table reading the newspaper occasionally taking a sip of his tea._

 _Her sister was not up yet when she had arrived home she had been happy to see her but the surprise came when that boy was not with her._

 _That evening while having dinner Lily told what had happened between them._

 _Her parents had been disappointed in the young man. Their words not hers she used some other terms to describe said teenager which her mother chastised her for._

 _Setting the table she heard her sister coming down from the stairs_

 _Sitting down she poured herself a cup of tea and waited with her parents for her sister to grace them with her companionship._

Did her little sister not understand that she was a freak? Of course not.

In Lily's eyes magic was natural and the source of all the right things in the world seeing the magical side through rose coloured glasses.

Did the lunatic not understand history? Magic was like a double edged sword or a better way to say it a coin it might have a good side but also a bad side.

While eating the family kept the conversation light. Their parents informed after their plans and told their daughters about the things that had happened around the neighbourhood.

It where the usual things gossip and stories that you heard almost everywhere.

But for Petunia this was home. She and her sister told how their last term had been. Petunia telling about becoming a member of the equestrian team and Lily told about being a member of the charms club and her invitation to the Slug club She really boosted about the last one.

Well it was at least something concluded Petunia telling her sister she was already between the freaky slugs. That she told her that had not been an smart thing to do.

 **Present.**

Opening the door to the overgrown set of closets she called her apartment.

She walked inside and put the groceries on the kitchen table. Walking to the cupboard she got herself a mug and walked back to the table.

Filling the mug with gin she looked through the window and saw the mist forming above the river Thames. Picking up the mug she walked to the couch that stood beside the window and seated herself. Drowning about a quarter of the liquor. Lightning another cigarette she kept watching the outside world. It was a night like this after a long summer day that everything had changed

 _ **Memory.**_

 _Having worked her shift at the local grocery store Petunia was walking home it had been her first week working and today had been her first payday. While her parents gave her an allowance Petunia found her summer job a good thing even while being a cashier was boring at times it paid reasonable well and as a bonus she was out of the house while her sister was busy with her freak style of living. She was happy Lily had not been allowed to get an owl._

 _An owl why not a raven and announce to the world what for a freak her sister was._

 _Walking down the street she spotted another couple of nuisances she could do without._

 _Vernon Dursley and his friends all were typical boy's pretending to be men._

 _For some reason everybody thought she was sweet on him including the ignoramus himself she went on one date with him and it had been a disaster._

 _The only thing he talked about was himself and about the company of his family. When she had starting to talk about literature he had waved it away as something not important and started to talk about his rugby team._

 _When the boy's saw her they whistled and Vernon called her name._

 _Pretending she didn't heard him she walked further._

 _That evening she went for a walk with a friend of her school. Anna was in the same year and one of her roommates at school. With her red hair and green eyes she could almost pas for her sisters twin._

 _They talked about their summer and the things they planned to do._

 _After reaching the nearby park both seated themselves watching the children play with their parents or watching the young couples that where lost in their own world. Giggling about something that happened before they left the park they walked down the street_

 _Arriving before Anna's home a hugged her and kissed her cheek well it would have been a kiss on her cheek but for some reason it ended as a kiss on the lips. Both girls blushed and a moment later laughed about it waving goodbye at her friend Anna disappeared in her house._

 _Walking alone down the street. Petunia giggled while thinking about the kiss. there were rumours about Anna's interest in girls._

 _The kiss had been different from kissing a boy (yes she had kissed a boy and no it was not Dursley. That would have been a nightmare)._

 _Nearing the street where she lived two arms pulled her into a small alleyway._

 _Being turned around in the arms that held her she was surprised by the nightmare she never wanted. Vernon Dursley kissing her._

 _A moment later he had released her._

" _Hello Petunia." She said trying to smile charming at her._

" _Goodbye Dursley." Was her reply while she turned to the exit from the alley while wiping his spit from her mouth._

 _Vernon looked shocked by her reply but recovered quickly and grabbed her arm. Pulling her further in the alley._

 _Throwing her against the back wall of the alley he said to her._

" _What's the matter Petunia are you not happy with the attention I give you?"_

" _Which attention? That excuse for a date. A bit of advice Dursley you are not the centre of the universe." Pulling herself up against the wall she felt something build up under her skin._

" _So you rather kiss another woman than a strapping young men like me?" Dursley's face started to become purple._

" _Well if I could find a strapping young men I would kiss him full._ _ **Boy**_ _." In her thoughts she cursed her sharp tongue._

 _Vernon getting even more purple raised his right fist._

" _What did you call me girl?" He snarled._

" _Hard of hearing to. Well I don't like to repeat myself_ _ **boy**_ _."_

 _After this Vernon started to hit her but it felt to her like nothing happened after the first punches while time after time he hit her that feeling under her skin became stronger and stronger._

 _After Vernon discovered that punching her only hurt his hands his face got a confused look not thinking he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to him in a reflex trying to push him away she put her hand against his head before she knew what happened she felt the feeling leave her as if it was leaving her through her hands._

 _She had once seen lightning and it seemed like lightning was playing between her hands and with a yelp Vernon flew backwards landing on his back and his head hitting the pavement. Not even checking on the teenager she ran to her parent's house._

 _The next day Vernon was found in that alley heavily injured. His face unrecognisable through the energy she poured in him._

 **Present.**

Having refilled the mug again she cursed her incapability to get really drunk

The investigation had led to her and her parents in their innocence had told the police how she had arrived home. Innocence she snorted at the word.

She had been questioned about what happened. Telling them everything except the electrocuting had led her to be tried and convicted.

That the judge and her solicitor where both friends of the Dursley family was never mentioned. The worst part was that she had been tried as an adult.

 **Memory.**

 _In prison she had learned fast that there was only one that looked out for her and that was herself. That it had been self defence did not matter._

 _Her parents and sister never visited or wrote. Her letters were returned unopened._

 _On the back of the last letter was written by her father don't try to contact us anymore girl. For the first time in a year she had cried in her cell after reading those words._

 _That she spent most time in isolation did not help her either._

 _She never started the fights but she did finish them. Learning that whenever they hit her she became stronger and tougher sometimes she even felt the feeling of energy building up again. she learned herself to channel that energy even experimenting secretly with releasing the electricity._

 _After twelve months she got her first visitor._

 _A man in a grey suit._

 _He said they could reopen her case if she would come to work for them._

 _She only asked what for work it was._

 _His response classified._

 _Not an hour later she was out of prison sitting beside the man in the grey suit in the back of an Bentley._

 _When they arrived she saw an old manor house and various man and woman walk around._

" _Welcome to your new home." The man in the grey suit said._

 **Present.**

That meeting had changed her life.

That they used her for experiments was a hard pill to swallow.

She had become a trained opperative.

While Vernon was her first victim of her powers.

Others were the victims of her new skills.

When the operation had been discovered she had been interned at the Crowns pleasure.

That it had been an off the books government operation had not helped much.

She had been released and as compensation she was given a full pardon.

Now she had a ratty apartment and no job.

When she had checked on her parents she found out both had died in a house fire and Lily had disappeared in the magical world.

Well good riddance. Putting down the mug she stood up and walked to the bedroom. Laying down on the bed she had a feeling that her past would meet up with her.


	2. This doesn't happen with polyjuice miss

**Work of Fanfiction**

 **This doesn't happen with polyjuice miss Granger.**

 **Harry Potter Marvel X-men crossover**

Hermione Granger was nervous sitting on a bed in the hospital wing she was under the tender care of madam Pomfrey.

When she had arrived at the wing the matron after spotting her ordered her to go sit on a bed and wait for her.

What do I tell her? The truth would help her of course but would put her and her boys in problems and since when did she think about her two friends as her boys? She thought the tail she had grown was swinging softly from left to right in an agitated manner.

After a moment the matron of the hospital wing arrived.

"Well miss Granger did you volunteer as test subject for a prank of the Weasley twins?" The mediwitch asked

Thinking quickly the younger witch nodded her head while she kept looking down.

"Well then we have a place to start dear no worries." Said the matron while waving her wands around the cat girl. after a couple of minutes the matron frowned and gave the terrified cat girl an annoyed look.

"Miss Granger I don't like my patients lying to me." The matron said.

The girl looked up and tried to look innocent.

"Well wait here for a moment young lady." The matron said while she casted a spell on the bed.

When Hermione tried to move she found out she was stuck to the bed.

Fear started to rise in her stomach. She was so busted.

Ten minutes later the matron returned with two red headed boys and it weren´t Ron or his prefect brother Percy. Beside her stood the twins amusement in their eyes.

"Well George. Who do we have here?" Fred said.

"Well Fred, It seems to be a little cat girl that is fond of books." George said.

"True brother but why would this miss goody two paws lie about us being involved with her misadventures?"

" Me think she was up to no good and thought she could lie to the mistress of the hospital wing."

"That George old boy is the dumbest everyone could do."

"True Fred, we test our products under her supervision for a reason."

In union they spoke

"So little kitty what have you done?" behind them stood a smirking matron.

"Don't worry dear nothing will leave this room? The smirking witch said.

Hermione relaxed a bit and when started to speak it came out as soft whisper.

"I brewed polyjuice."

This made the eyebrows of the three beside the rise after a moment.

Fred or was it George said.

"Impressive isn't it brother. A second year brewing that potion."

"Well it's the smartest kitty of the second years brother."

"That's true should she be the person that raided our esteemed potion professors stores?"

"I think she had help brother. Where she is you usual find two others."

Looking at the two boys Hermione softly started to growl.

"Calm down boys. I think miss Granger gets it" The matron said turning to the girl on the bed she asked.

"Did your friends had problems while using that potion?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well than we can assume the potion was made correct." The matron said.

The twins nodded.

" Was the hair I wanted to use from someone's cat?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"Of course not young lady that potion only works with human parts." Was the reply of the matron who started to wave her wand around Hermione again.

While the twins stepped back to allow the woman some more room.

"It has a variation to ad animal parts but even using that requires a piece from certain body parts from said animal" One of the twins said.

The other nodded and continued "unless you skinned and butchered said animal."

The look the boys received was an ice cold glare both smirked at the look.

"At least her stare hasn't become lethal Fred."

"Very true George. But she needs more practice if she wants to scare us"

Meanwhile the matron kept casting spell after spell at the cat girl.

After a while she left the wing through the door to her office.

"Ooh George did you see that our glorious mediwitch is going to call for back up."

"Who do you think she is going to call Fred?"

"I don't know George Saint Mungo's is out. The unspeakables maybe?"

"Don't be silly Fred our Matron doesn't let her patients be taken to the darkest pits of the ministry."

"To true George but who is she going to call."

"That's is the thousand galleons question Fred."

" I think she is going to call a witch or wizard specialised as a veterinarian George miss kitty might need her inoculations."

A low growl coming from said kitty seemed to amuse the twins

"Seems a bit early Fred. Maybe she went to Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Yes reporting an Illegal creature in our esteemed school. I can see the headline of the papers tomorrow." George said.

"Illegal cat creature at Hogwarts posing as a student."

"That would be a tragedy Fred the name and fame of the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry being dragged through the mud."

"All thanks to a curious cat girl."

"O woo is on to us. Think about all the howlers and the reaction of the students."

"It's going to be a beautiful piece of chaos."

A pillow thrown with the compliments of Hermione hit both twins.

"Would you two clowns be serious for once." Hermione snarled

"I am hurt George the kitty thinks we are only making fun of her."

"Well Fred we are."

"True my dear brother. But we are only trying to raise her spirits"

"Maybe we should give her some catnip Fred?"

Luckily for Hermione the plans of the twins where fooled with the return of the matron who was followed by a men in his early thirties wearing a white lab coat,

"Miss Granger and my loyal miscreants meet healer Blight."

The twins preened under the introductions and Hermione offered her hand which the healer took and shook.

"Hello miss Granger I can see the problems you are having at the moment."

Healer Blight said.

Hermione nodded and asked. "what is happening to me sir?"

"Well madame Pomfrey and I have a theory we want to check."

"What is this theory sir?"

"Well miss Granger have you ever heard of mutants?"


	3. A freak of another kind chp 2 maybe

**Work of fanfiction no money is made.**

 **A freak of another kind part of a possible second chapter**

 **Harry Potter X-men crossover**

 **Petunia´s apartment day after fight year 1979**

The morning after her fight she woke up to the ringing of her phone.

Walking to the living room she picked it up.

`Evans residence. Petunia speaking.`

`Good morning Tuney. How are you?` said a familiar woman's voice

Hiding a groan she said. "Fine."

"Well dear you do not sound fine. Still not found a job" said the woman.

"You know that and I think you are behind it." Petunia said her voice laced with anger.

She heard the woman chuckle.

"Why they ever gave you a pardon I never know." The woman said.

"Well aunt Hazel be your nosy self then and find it out."

Her aunt Hazel laughed it was a nice warm laugh.

Hazel McGregor had never approved of her sister marrying her husband. And she had made that very clear every time she visited.

She still was fond of her sister and daughters but her brother in law was for some reason not good enough for her sister.

The old hag as she was fondly called behind her back by her cousins was twenty years older as their mother and a widower with two sons.

Her husband has held a job in a part of the government which part Petunia did not know."

"Well dear I have a part of that puzzle now. A friend of mine recommend you. And my curiosity was raised after last night's antics of yours."

"What a lovely thought that you still watch over me aunty. Others have a fairy godmother and I have a snooping one. Not enough gossip to gather in your own circle of associates? "

"Well dear, you are in need of someone keeping an eye on you." Was her aunt's reply. "You are expected for lunch. Don't be late and wear something presentable." With that her aunt hung up.

Putting down the phone Petunia suppressed the urge to throw it against the wall."

Aunt Hazel had been out of the country when she was convicted and was in jail. When she was back in jail her aunt had visited her.

 _ **Jail somewhere in England.**_

 _Petunia was sitting in her cell reading. Being one of the few prisoners held at the crowns pleasure in this prison meant she was barely left out of her cell._

 _The only times was when she showered out of was let out for some free time._

 _She did had not much contact with other prisoners which suited her._

 _Hearing keys bang against the door of her cell she looked up._

 _When it opened she saw a guard standing in the door._

" _Well Evans it's your lucky day. You got a visitor maybe you be out again at the end of the day."_

 _Standing up she gave the guard a smirk._

 _This guard had known her from her old prison and was one of the few that knew how she had left that prison._

 _Following the guards she was let to a room were prisoner could talk privately._

 _When she was led in to the room she was surprised by the person sitting there waiting for her._

 _Dropping down on the chair she looked at the greying woman sitting in the chair on the other side of the table._

 _Hazel McGregor was a woman who was nearing her sixties green eyes looked at Petunia out of face that looked like it had been cut out of stone. The slender woman looked at the guard and made a shooing motion._

 _When the guard left she turned her attention on Petunia._

" _Hello aunt Hazel." Petunia said._

" _Hello dear mind telling me why you are not out on good behaviour?" Her aunt asked. Her aunt had never been someone to beat around the bushes._

" _Well it's called bad behaviour when they keep you here." Said a smirking Petunia._

 _Petunia thought she saw the tiniest raise of her aunts lips before her aunt scowled at her._

" _That's true dear but starting fights is so uncivilised."_

" _Never started them just finished them." Was Petunia's reply._

" _My sister should have been stricter with you. Hurting that boy for no reason. Why could you not been more like your younger sister."_

 _Biting back tears Petunia glared at her aunt._

" _If you came here to tell me that I should have allowed that boy to have his way with me you can leave. I make it even easier for you"_

 _Her aunt looked like she just had been slapped._

" _That was not wat your parents told me." She stopped speaking after she saw Petunia stand up and walk to the door and knock on it_

 _The guard that brought her opened the door and Petunia stepped outside looking over shoulder she said._

" _Good by aunt." the last word was laced with venom._

 _Leaving her aunt looking shocked when the door closed behind Petunia_

 **Present.**

Petunia looked at the clock it was eight thirty in the morning. Seating herself on the couch she grabbed the gin bottle and filled her mug again.

Her aunt had not visited her again while she was in jail. When Petunia came home one day she found a postcard in her mailbox written on the card was the sentence "I am sorry Tuney." It was signed by her aunt.

Sipping the gin she looked outside the fog had not yet faded away.

What had happened that her aunt a person that never apologised without a very good reason had send her that card Petunia did not know.

It had arrived a couple of days after she had gone to confront her parents

Well that had been an eye opener.

They had not spoken or seen each other before their conversation over the phone.

 _ **Past Cokeworth Train station 1978**_

 _When Petunia had arrived in Cokeworth she found that not much had changed the only thing that had changed was her childhood home which no longer stood were it used to be it had been destroyed in a house fire a couple of months ago ._

 _It had cost her the parents that she had wanted to yell at._

 _Even if she despised them she felt still tears sting in her eyes._

 _The neighbours had been friendly to her and told her that her aunt had arranged everything for the funeral._

 _Lily had not come to the funeral. What had surprised many except her._

 _Lily probably heard about the funeral after it already had been._

 _While drinking tea with her old neighbours she learnt allot about the things that had happened the last couple of years. The surprise was the dead of the Snape boy parents short after each other. There were rumours that the dead of his father had not been natural. After thanking them for the tea Petunia left for the train station._

 _Sitting on a bench waiting for the train Petunia was watching the people around her. How long had it been that she had sat here waiting for the train to school leaving for another term._

 _Ancient history an tale of another live. The live of an innocent girl dreaming of a grand exciting future." Que Sera, Sera." The song kept playing in her thoughts._

" _Well look who dared to return home?" said a nasal voice._

 _Being brought out of her thought she was surprised by the voice of the person who spoke to her she would have loved to never hear or see again._

 _Looking up Petunia was met with the face of the person that had spoken a certain woman who had been very gleeful when her sentence was read convicting her._

" _Hello Dursley, How are you today?" she said In a cold voice._

 _The young woman that stood in front of her resembled her brother_

 _In size and build had she been the old Petunia she would have felt happy that the person before her would notice her. Now it was just inconvenient._

" _Should you not been locked up somewhere?" The nuisance demanded to know._

" _got out on good behaviour." Was her rely_

 _The nuisance snorted making her disbelief known._

" _That I can't belief you wrench with all the fights you were in."_

 _Petunia raised an eyebrow. She would like to know how this rich bitch had known that piece of information._

" _My parents made sure you were properly welcomed after you hurt my little brother for nothing." The fat nuisance bragged._

 _Petunia felt her blood to start boiling. Nothing huh? She thought_

 _At that moment her train arrived. Standing up she felt the nuisance try to push her back on the bench. But she stepped easily around the woman._

" _Where not done yet you hussy."_

 _Stepping on the train she turned around and faced Marjorie Dursley._

" _Well if I am as you say a hussy I am better off than you. Men would pay to be with me. Unlike you who have to pay everyone to be near you."_

 _The Dursley woman gasped as a fish out of the water._

 _Before she could reply the train doors closed leaving a flabbergasted woman behind._

 **McGregor residence London.**

Hazel McGregor put down the phone and walked to her and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot standing on her desk.

Swivelling her chair so she could look out over the garden of the house she leaned back in the soft leather of said chair.

Taking a sip she mused about the conversation she just had.

It seemed that Petunia was still upset with the family what was understandable.

Airing some of her sister and brother in law's dirty secrets would not make Petunia very happy it would only make her more bitter.

Telling some of her own would not appease her niece either.

But at the moment she and William had not another choice.

Because they needed her help

Even if lunch would be an uphill battle knowing herself and Petunia she was looking forward to it. She had seen her cousin not in a while after all

Turning back to the desk she got back to work.

 **Petunia's apartment**

Having finished her drink Petunia started her morning exercise.

Leaving the apartment she started her morning jog and after a good hour she returned home where she did a couple of other exercises.

When she started to shower she felt her body channel the energy it had absorbed to help her body to stay at the point of peak performance.

After the shower she dressed in her neatest clothes and put the laundry away reminding herself she had to get to the laundromat sometime this week.

After putting away her groceries and the gin bottle She did some of the choirs she had not wanted to do for a while.

After half an hour her apartment looked tolerable looking at the clock she saw the time and picked up her coat and handbag and left her apartment.

If she had enough luck she could be just in time at her aunt´s house.

Well she planned to have none of that luck making her aunt annoyed at her for being late

Stepping outside it seemed that her aunt had suspected her plan because in front of the building stood a black Bentley.

The driver stood beside her and when he spotted her he walked to her.

"Miss Evans I presume." He said ignoring the glare Petunia gave him

"Please follow me your aunt expected you would have trouble arriving on time."

Following the driver who opened the door for her she seated herself while in her thoughts she saw her aunt laughing to herself about outsmarting her.

Stupid old noisy hags.

"Let's see if this lunch is worth it." She thought.

 **A.N.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Revenge in the mind

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **Revenge in the mind.**

"Well Harry. This is quite amazing." Said Albus Dumbledore who was seated in a very comfortable chair beside him sat a younger version of him who nodded in agreement.

"Harry has worked on this for a long time." The younger version said with pride in his voice.

Harry beamed at the praise of the two men.

"It was a lot of hard work sirs. But it was worth it. Having all those copies of other persons running around in your head can force you to work on something."

The two Albus Dumbledore's and Harry sat around a table on one of the fields of grass at Hogwarts grounds enjoying a nice summer evening.

"I do miss professor Snape Harry. Where did you place him in your mind palace?" asked the mentally projected Albus.

Harry and the psychic spectre of Albus just laughed while their guest looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I left him in his favourite place of Hogwarts with the mental spectre representing him. they are testing some potion ideas for me." said Harry in between laughing.

.

.

 **With Snape and his mental spectre in the dungeons.**

"I hate this, when I get out of here that arrogant dunderhead will suffer." Screamed a steaming mental projecting Severus Snape. Beside him the spectre who was formed by his memories in Harrys head agreed in the same and even more vicious way's.

"Professors Batty should not be badmouthing the great Harry Potter Sir. While they doing their favourite thingie." Said a spectre of Dobby who was hosing said men with water. "Professors Batty being testing potions."

"This are not potions this is shampoo. You crazy elf" the two Snape's screamed

 **With Harry and the Dumbledore's.**

"Harry where did you leave Tom?" Asked the real Dumbledore.

Harry smirked and sipped his tea.

.

.

 **A classroom somewhere in Hogwarts.**

"Welcome class to another lesson about the normal world. Today we will be discussing one of the best things of the universe namely the drill." Said Vernon Dursley to the two wizards sitting in school benches in front of him.

"Splendid isn't?" Said the spectre of Arthur Weasley to the bound and gagged horocrux of Tom Riddle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Harry and the Dumbledore's.**

"Even my aunt got her wish of being at Hogwarts in some fashion." Harry said.

"How wonderful." Said Dumbledore.

While his spectre just smirked.

.

.

 **With Petunia's spectre.**

"Come on you dumb woman this castle doesn't clean itself." Said an agitated Argus Filch who was busy scrubbing the floor of the great hall.

Beside him Petunia Dursley was also busy scrubbing the floor.

"You wanted to be at Hogwarts. Well nom you have your wish." Sneered Filch

.

.

 **A.N.**

Just a silly thing that came up in my mind. Long ago I read a fic about how Rouge controlled all the psyches in her mind. And I got thinking one evening how would Harry cope with all those psyches in his mind especially the horocrux which had become sort of active.


	5. Paranoid duplicates

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **Paranoid duplicates.**

Standing in the headmaster office the three teenagers in front the desk headmaster of the school. The headmaster was flanked by the other two headmasters of the visiting schools.

Most of portraits that were watching the happenings looked rather amused.

After a moment of silently watching the three students all dressed in their respective schools uniform Albus Dumbledore started to speak.

"Mister Potter do you and your duplicates understand why you are here?"

The Harry in the Hogwarts robes shook his head which was followed by the other two.

"This morning a man thought dead was found hanging above the goblet of fire. After investigations were done we found out that said person was impersonating our defence against the dark arts teacher professor Moody."

"And what exactly has this to do with our headmasters and headmistress summoning us?" asked the Harry dressed in the Beauxbatons uniform." We were at that moment in our dorms." He said with a slight French accent the other two Harry's nodded at the said words.

Headmaster Dumbledore eyes started to twinkle as he said.

"Indeed you were seen in your respective dorms gentlemen and I have checked with the other schools your fellow duplicates attend and all of you were they should be."

"I am starting to feel we get singled out for something gentlemen." Said the Harry clothed in the Durmstrang uniform the other Harry's nodded.

Albus Dumbledore continued.

"When investigating how said person had been trapped. We found a couple of wards and charms linked to the security of the Goblet. I must say we the headmasters of your schools were impressed with the spell work." Picking up a piece of parchment Dumbledore started to read aloud.

"A charm stunning and levitating anyone who does not enters their own name. That is the main reason why we found the imposter."

"As my Durmstrang duplicate has already pointed out why are we singled out for this spell work. You know we were not happy with the security you promised and feared that we would be entered against our will." Said Hogwarts Harry.

"Indeed gentlemen you did. And we have assured you before nothing like this would happen." Headmistress Maxime said. "and before any of you three point out it was about to happen and the spell work is above your level. You three should listen carefully to what we have to say."

The three students nodded.

"The concealing charms that were used are not taught at any of our schools. One of those we could link to Castelobruxo and is used for observing magical creatures without disturbing them. The other is only taught at Ilvermorny and makes people ignore wards and other location based spell work."

"And because some of our fellow duplicates attend said schools we are guilty of placing said spells in your eyes." Said Hogwarts Harry.

"No gentlemen you three are guilty because of the fidelus like charm you used which someone tied to the wards of this school. Making me one of the secret keepers of said charms and you three are busted because you could talk about it with us." Said an eye twinkling Dumbledore.

"Sh***, mer**, Merlin." Said the trio of duplicates

"Language gentlemen." Admonished a clearly amused Durmstrang headmaster.

"We will not punish you for this but you will have a few extra assignments in the future all of your other duplicates will have them too." Said a smirking Madame Maxime.

When the three Harry's left the office Hogwarts Harry spoke.

"At least we avoided competing in the tournament." His duplicates nodded.

 **A.N.**

A bit of a story idea floating through my head with a Harry who is capable of creating duplicates of himself with some of them attending other schools.

Harry and his duplicates attend the following schools:

Hogwarts

Beauxbatons

Castelobruxo

Durmstrang

Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages

Ilvermorny

Stonewall High

Uagadou


	6. Hunting for answers

**A work of fanfiction.**

 **Bayville New York.**

Remy had been surprised when he got a message from the person who he would be meeting at the restaurant in front of him.

It was on the outside of Bayville and had a nice setup it seemed.

When he opened the door and stepped inside he was welcomed with various smells that made his taste buds do a happy dance.

When a waitress approached him he wasn't surprised that the woman knew his name. he was led to an out of the way table were a teenager was waiting for him.

"Cherie they can say many things about you but your taste in places to meet is as wonderful as ever." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you LeBeau the same cannot be said about you" said the black haired girl in a cold tone who had been waiting for him.

"Emulating the doctor does not suit you Cherie." Chastised Remy while he seated himself.

"I agree." she said before she turned to the waitress and ordered their food.

When Remy heard the order he smiled and waited until the waitress had left.

"Well Cherie, how have you been?" he asked. "haven't heard from you since the doctor died."

The girl just stared at him with cold eyes but gave a small smile.

"I have been fine LeBeau thanks for asking. School is entertaining."

Remy chuckled "I can't see you attending some school Cherie. You would drive the teachers crazy with you correcting them every time they make a mistake."

The girl smirked and replied. "They have some classes that entertain me."

So went their talk while they ate. After their meal they both ordered their beverage of choice. After sipping from his coffee Remy turned serious and asked.

"Why did you ask me to come? Normally you are not that fond of me."

The girl nodded while she drank from her tea.

"You are right LeBeau. I have a job offer for you. If you are interested."

"Remy thinks he is am not going to like the offer. I would be the last person on your list who you would hire."

"And you would be right. Have you by chance ever heard of the Fowl family?" she replied

The hair on Remy's neck raised themselves while a shudder ran over his back.

"Remy was right it seems. What do you need from that family?" he asked.

"Information." She replied before she took another sip of her tea.

"And they would not part with it for an agreeable price." Remy asked.

"They are more interested in seeing my enemies continue their actions."

"Why?" asked Remy.

"they want some old slights repaid." The girl answered. " They don't mind that at least a large group of people will die if my enemies are not stopped."

"Any other way that you could get that information?" Remy asked. "Angering them is not the way to a long life with a happy ending."

The girl shook her head. "I tried all the sources I have. And I can't risk to recreate the procedure to find any way to solve my current problem. If I would do that I would only create more problems for the future"

"Remy thinks that you are between A rock and a hard place Cherie."

"I am LeBeau Think about it and give me call if you will take the job." The girl said before she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Remy finished his coffee and left the restaurant deep in thought.

That evening Remy was still thinking about the job offer while he was shooting pool at a local bar.

The girl must been desperate to contact him. Hazel had only tolerated him while he had paid his debts to Essex. At least she had warned him about the last job he had done for Essex otherwise he would have died. So he felt that he owned the girl at least something.

After sinking the last ball he put the pool stick away and finished his beer.

Knowing the Fowl family's reputation he shuddered about the information Hazel wanted to get her hands on. His tante Mattie had always warned him about that family. Their vengeance would be patient and horrific would not even described it completely.

Ordering another beer he sat at one of the unoccupied tables and started to stare out of the window beside him deep in thought.

In a house in London a certain black haired girl went over her notes again in her mind. It was understandable that the information she wanted was nearly impossible to find. Even the Black family notorious for their knowledge of the black arts had only a few books who only mentioned the ritual that Tom might have used.

Thanks to that soon to be dead idiot that was her headmaster she was described as a pure light sided girl the embodiment of the proper greater good follower according to everyone. It closed a lot of doors for her on the magic side and most of her other contacts had barely any knowledge about magic. Doctor Essex had acknowledged its existence but ignored it mostly.

A moment later a vision hit her.

 _A blond girl in the middle of a circle who was letting blood drop on a medallion making it fill a point of a pentagram. The freely given blood turned into a blood red stone._

After shaking her head for a moment Hazel pulled a copy of her memory of the vision from her mind and placed it in a phial she kept on herself for times like this. She hoped that this was a part of the answer she was in need of.

 **A.N.**

A bit of a one shot which idea kept coming back to me for a while. A Harry or in this case femharry that has been used by mister Sinister.


	7. Two mothers

**Work of fanfiction. Mention of threesomes and child abuse. Mention of two women conceiving a child. Children and idiots not allowed mature rating for a reason. Bit of a crack story.  
**

A knock on the door of her office relieved Minerva from some of the paperwork Albus had dumped on her.

"Enter" She called out

A small raven haired girl entered.

Giving the girl a glare she asked "What did you do miss Potter?

Said girl instead of answering placed a folded piece of parchment on her desk.

"The heritage potion we did in class today was surprising according to the headmaster professor." Said the girl

Picking up the piece of parchment and reading what was on it surprised the Scotswoman.

A moment later the elder of the two said.

"Miss Potter you seem to have earned detention for quite a while."

"Ma'am I did nothing wrong." The girl said

"Sometimes my dear us teachers have to be drastic." Said Minerva. With a smirk on her face.

The girl looked at her disbelieve clear on her face.

When she closed the door of the office behind her she thought that she heard laughter. The cackling kind.

 **The great hall**

Hazel Potter was fuming. She had brewed the potion right. But she got detentions .the headmaster had send her to her head of house. And her head of house had punished her for no reason.

Seating herself at the Gryffindor table she grumbled at the unfairness of said teachers while filling a plate with food.

`Miss Potter.` the voice of her head of house sounded through the great hall.

` _Please don´t call me out you old bint.`_ All the Slytherins laughed at the girl her misfortune

Said girl her prayer was not heard either.

"Please come over here." the rest of Gryffindor house glared at the small girl who felt that her shoes were felt with lead while she walked towards the teachers table.

"Miss Potter I still have to assign your detention but first a question. Did you look at the results of the heritage test" asked her head of house

Said girl mumbled something.

"Speak a bit louder miss Potter mumbling is quite unbecoming." Said the headmaster his eyes on full twinkle mode

"No ma'am. I didn't"

Her head of house looked like Sylvester who had caught Tweety. It made the girl shiver.

"Have a look then." Said the older woman most other teachers smirking seeing the ploy of their colleague..

Unfolding the piece of parchment the girl started to read and a moment later her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Headmaster did I made a mistake?" the small girl asked after seeing he had signed of the results..

"No you did not my dear but by law I am forbidden to give the test results to the students before their guardians have seen them." Explained the headmaster. "As for your detention your mother is a bit grumpy as of late. For your detention you shall hug her at least five times a day."

The great hall fell silent at the headmaster his words before excited whispers filled it again. Potter was believed to be an orphan after all.

Said girl nodded and made her way around the head table.

Bets were already been made by various students. Professor Babbling and Sinistra being frontrunners for being Potter her mother.

To the surprise of the entire hall except for the headmaster and his deputy said girl stopped in front of the dour faced head of Slytherin professor Severia Snape.

"Ma'am can you explain this?" the girl said handing the woman the parchment she had been given by her head of house.

While glaring at the girl said woman took the piece of parchment and started to read what was written on it. A moment later said paper from the woman her hands as she fainted.

"Miss Potter. The headmaster and I said hug not make her faint." Said a grinning professor McGonagall. Said miss Potter blushed in embarrassment. Through the hall sounded laughter. Surprisingly the loudest laughter came from the fainted woman her own house.

 **Hospital wing.**

Opening her eyes Severia Snape was met with the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. " _Please let it be a nightmare."_ Only once had Lily convinced her to share the bed with her and her husband Looking around she groaned when she spotted a certain green eyed and black haired first year student

Innocent green eyes stared at her and they were filled with curiosity.

" _You are laughing your ass of in the afterlife aren't you Lily"_

"I see that you have awakened my dear." Said the familiar voice of the headmaster. Turning her head towards the man Severia was met with the blue eyes of said man and said eyes were on full twinkling mode.

" _I am going to strangle you with your own beard old man."_ Severia thought

The man his eyes seemed to start twinkling even more.

"Well I will leave you and your daughter alone then my dear. Don't forget the hugs as I stated in the great hall you have been quite grumpy as of late." Starting to whistle a cheery tune the headmaster left the room.

"Please don't poison him." Said the girl sitting beside the bed. "Professor McGonagall would not forgive you if you did that."

Severia rolled her eyes at the girl her words.

"So how can I have two mothers?" asked the girl not beating around the bush

Severia saw Poppy bite back laughter from behind the girl.

" _Yes both Lily and James were laughing their asses off in the afterlife."_ She thought to herself while wincing.

 **Head of Slytherin rooms.**

After having brought the girl to her dorms while trying to avoid a very embarrassing conversation. Severia had made her way to her own rooms still feeling embarrassed by the actions of the girl in front of her housemates. It had been so Lily like.

When the portrait to the Gryffindor common room had opened the girl had given her a tight hug in front of her housemates.

"Sweet dreams professor." The girl had said before making her way inside.

Filling a glass with some wine the woman seated herself in front of the fire.

She realised that would change everything her old friends would demand answers after laughing about it. By morning a lot of messages would have left the castle.

When the fire in front of her turned green she was met by the familiar of Narcissa Malfoy. Seeing the other woman her face disappeared and a moment later the blond woman walked from the fireplace

"is it true?" Asked the blond woman excitement clear in her voice.

"That the Cannons won two games in a row. Yes that's true." Snarked Severia. I response to the comment Narcissa swatted the other woman her arm before making her way to the cabinet holding the glasses and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"You and Lily I mean."

"Don't forget James."

"I knew it you always had the hots for both of them" exclaimed a smirking Narcissa. In response Severia rolled her eyes.

"I was sweet talked into it by Lily. And how did you find about my little dirty secret so fast?"

"Draco has some communication parchment. Lucius by the way is grumpy that you had a tree way affair without him." Narcissa said while seating herself beside the other woman before taking a sip of her wine.

"Thought that you were woman enough for him" said a smirking Severia

"I am but sometimes he isn't woman enough for me." Was the reply.

"Well there are potions for that."

"And you think I could talk my husband in taking them?" Said a snorting Narcissa "of course you are familiar with them having a daughter with your favourite redhead."

"So I found out."

"So how are her detentions going? Is she hugging you every five minutes.

"She takes after Lily with those."

"So public and embarrassing?"

"Yes it seems I have to give her detention myself so that she doesn't hug me in public." Severia said.

"You admitted she took after Lily. Studious and all?"

Thinking for a moment before replying Severia felt a smirk forming on her face

"I think she is holding back." She said.

"And mummy can't allow that of course." said an equal smirking Narcissa.

 **The next morning.**

All the first years grumbled about their late class from last night Astronomy was quite disliked by many because of the time it was held. While at the Ravenclaw table was being grumbled about the use of enchantments at the Gryffindor table Hazel poured herself a cup of tea adding quite some milk and sugar before taking a sip. Beside her Ron was currently busy with polishing of his second plate of food of the day.

Sitting in front of her Hermione her roommate was already pouring over a book they likely would be using later in the day. Hazel just wanted breakfast to be over so she could take a nap in the dorms. Last might had been hectic enough after all

She had to smirk when she spotted the woman that had been revealed to be her mother. She had become quite embarrassed when the two of them had a chat about it.

For a moment she blushed while thinking about said chat. Standing up she made her way to the woman who just had entered the great hall.

Before mother dearest (or would that be father dearest she asked herself.) could protest the girl hugged her.

For some reason she felt safe when hugging her new found mother.

She felt the woman rest her chin or her head.

"Morning." She mumbled hiding her head in her mother's robes.

"Good morning. After breakfast you will get your books and present yourself at my office." Said Severia

Her daughter looked up to her and asked "Why?"

"We are going to talk about your study habits or rather the lack of them."

Hazel gulped at the last words. Her mother seemed to be in Professor Snape mode and sounded annoyed and a annoyed adult was never good. She had learned that at her relatives house.

After finishing her breakfast Hazel hurried from Gryffindor tower to the office of professor Snape her office arriving at said office She saw one of the Slytherin prefects waiting beside the door. When said girl saw her she glared at her.

"Miss Snape your mother is expecting you. " she said before opening the door.

" _O shit."_ Hazel thought before entering her mother's office she was followed by the prefect. Her mother was looking over some paperwork.. Looking up she gave a shark like grin when she spotted Hazel.

"Miss Potter please be seated, miss Holmes please observe."

The prefect nodded before leaning back against the wall beside the door.

Hazel sat down in front of desk of her mother. Fear growing in her stomach.

"Miss Potter I am quite disappointed with you. You seem to be holding yourself back for some reason. Care to explain why?"

Hazel looked down heat filling her cheeks.

"Miss Potter a verbal answer if you would." Said professor Snape.

After a moment Hazel muttered.

"I don't have one here ma'am."

I see then. Well for the foreseeing future you will be joining miss Holmes her study group then. I expect you to use that time adequately.

"yes ma'am." Hazel said before standing up.

Professor Snape pointed to a table and chair standing in a corner of the office.

"For now you will start with rewriting your charms homework from last week

An A is not acceptable if you slack of on your homework to appear dumber."

Pulling out parchment and her books the girl bit back a sigh.

"Miss Holmes I can be assured you will keep an eye on her?" professor Snape asked

"Yes professor." The Slytherin girl said.

"Well then I will take my leave. If there are any problems you can find me teaching my classes."

"So which parts did you changed or left out." Said the prefect to her new charge. Pulling an notebook from her bag Hazel handed it to the older girl.'

Various pages were labelled with subject names on it. "I see.

Quite a bit then." noted the prefect. "Well it seems that I have my work cut out then."

 **Teacher's lounge later that evening.**

When Minerva entered the lounge and spotted the head of house of Slytherin going over some parchment she started smirking while walking on cat feet towards the younger woman.

"So you decided to get your daughter some extra work to avoid that beautiful detention of her?"

"Why of course not Minerva I found her work ethics lacking and placed her under miss Holmes supervision. Miss Holmes her first report was quite enlightening." Severia said at the other woman who took a step back at the tone that had been used.

The sixth year prefect seemed to be able troubled children with a practised eye. The study group she oversaw was a small group that greatly benefited from a little extra touch the teachers could not give thanks to the understaffing, lack of free time and lack of apprentices.

"Minerva was a prime example of the headmaster his lack of action because of her tenure and seniority she was the head of house of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress beside teaching.

Year after year the headmaster waved away her demands for new staff members claiming his hands were tied by the board.

Minerva hoped for her little lion her sake that Severia would not fell back in old habits.

 **Class room near the library a while earlier**.

"Well hello everyone and welcome back. I assume you all have noticed our newest member. Unlike popular believe professor Snape did not do this to get out of said detentions." Laughter filled the room as various students from different years and houses smiled at Hazel who tried to hide behind her desk promising herself that a invisibility spell was the next on her to do list.

"Don't worry firsty we won't bite much." said a second year Ravenclaw.

"The name is Cho Chang by the way. No need to introduce yourself miss Snape.

And so the study group began and to her surprise most were not troubled by their workload. One of the students wore coloured glasses while reading. Another led his book read itself aloud.

Cho and a few others seemed impressed by her notebook and seemed to start their own.

"So Hazel where did you grow up?" Asked one of her fellow first year by the name of Blaise Zabini a while later. "Professor Snape seemed quite surprised by the news of last night and she isn't your guardian." He spoke in a heavy Italian accent and had admitted he could not read and write English very well having arrived last summer to England because of his mother marrying again.

"Little Whinging Surrey. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin." She said in a soft voce which was noted by prefect Holmes.

"I live there too." replied an blond girl wearing pigtails by the name of Megan Jones. "Did you attend St. Grogory's perhaps? I myself attended one of the other primary schools. My parents weren't impressed by all the bullying that went on at St. Grogory's. there was that group of bullies that got away with everything"

Hazel kept quiet not looking at Megan. Both the girl and the boy kept quite realising live for Hazel had not be all butterfly's and daisies like in the stories.

A while later prefect Holmes spoke out loudly.

"Okay first years pack your bags your curfew is in fifteen minutes. So be at your common room in time." When the three left the class they were met by professor Snape who while grumbling accepted the hug of her daughter.

"Come I will escort you three to your common rooms. Please note the passageways we will take." The woman said while getting released by her daughter. All three of them seemed to get excited about that and followed their teacher softly chatting amongst themselves."

From the classroom came a bunch of sniggers.

" _Albus you will suffer."_ Vowed the potion mistress of the castle.

In his office Albus was watching what was happening through a nearby portrait and chuckled at the woman her look.

"Well Fawkes it seems you are in need to save my ass again." He said to his companion

Said phoenix snorted and pretended to go back to sleep

"Well having her making my lemon drops always was a bad idea, and I could use the exercise to buy them somewhere else." Albus prattled on missing the phoenix it's reaction and the portrait of the teacher's lounge he used for watching his employees showing the talk between two of them.

Fawkes snorted and decided to look if there was a bet on which way his companion would be placed under the tender mercies of the school its healer the next time.

Potions were not out he mused but there were other ways and Severia was creative.

 **Halloween. A few weeks later**

The troll lay at the three children their feet.

We need to get out of here." Exclaimed Hazel. "If my mother finds out about this I will be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry dear, I already found out about it." Said a very familiar voice in a tone Hazel recognised as controlled anger. Turning around the were met by the sight of some of their professors. Behind them stood their head of House, professor Quirrel and to Hazel her shock her mother.

"Please explain why you three aren't up in your common room?" Professor Snape asked in a restrained voice while Quirrel became as green as the troll when he saw it lying on the ground..

Biting her lip Hermione said. "Ma'am's sir. I had read about them and thought I could take it on. I was wrong about that. If not for Hazel and Ron I would be dead." Before Severia could say something Minerva interrupted her.

"Miss Granger. I am very disappointed in you five point will be taken from your house for sheer stupidity. As for you mister Weasley and miss. Potter You will get five points each for sheer dumb luck."

Ron and Hazel smiled at each other before Hazel caught her mother's eyes. And saw the look in her eyes.

"You three will follow me directly to the hospital wing." Their professor said while glaring at the three of them.

All three gulped while walking away their head of house smirked while walking away. " _Should I give Poppy a warning?_ She mused to herself chuckling she decided that all three of them needed to be made aware of the danger they had been in. Maybe she should sneak in with her animagus form and watch the fun..

 **Headmasters office.**

Watching through another portrait Albus was happy about Hazel her actions. A true Gryffindor he told himself. Jumping on a troll to save someone you dislike was truly heroic in his mind. his plans were still in place and as usual he ignored Fawkes his advice.

 **Hospital wing.**

When the three students and a certain professor were met by the school its healer madam Pomfrey. Giving one look to the children she directed them to a couple of beds while dragging professor Snape to another one while berating the women. For the first time Hazel noted blood on her mother's leg.

"ma'am are you alright?" She asked concern in her voice.

Looking up madam Pomfrey gave her a smile and said.

"As usual she isn't but she has a dislike for healers of any kind so Severia the hard way or a new responsible way?"

The three students snickered at madam Pomfrey her words.

Severia glared at the older woman beside her and replied through clenched teeth.

"That menace on the third floor was antsy."

"And it wanted a snack I see. Dear, we have been over this before." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "This way you are setting a bad example for your daughter Severia." With a wave of her wand bandages were being applied to the wound on the woman her leg. "now lay back and let that leg heal and no potions for a quick recovery for you. We don't know what said menace has been eating for a while."

If looks could kill the healer would be six feet under soon.

"Responsibility my dear or I will enforce more hugs on you." The healer said.

Hermione and Ron chuckled again while Hazel looked embarrassed.

Turning to three students the matron raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Please tell me you three weren't there to become Scooby snacks."

Hazel looked at her mother who was smirking at her from behind the matron.

"Well not exactly We found a visiting troll." Stuttered Hazel. "Or rather Hermione did and Ron and I went looking for her.

"Poppy I have obliged you would you do the same and call mister Weasley his parents and miss Granger her emergency contact. So far I know that is mister McNair with the department for muggle affairs." The matron looked at the girl for conformation which she gave with a nod of her head.

"Of course but first a few scans." The which said and with a wave of her wand parchment, quills and ink flew to her and a moment later after another few flicks said quills dipped into the ink and started to write. Turning around the matron walked to her office.

Ron whimpered while the girls beside kept quiet hoping not too much trouble would come from it. from around the corner Severia saw a certain tabby her head. said cat was smirking like a cat who just had gotten into the cream.

A while later Poppy returned with a balding red haired man, a tall dark haired man and to Hermione her shock her parents.

The balding man walked to Ronald and looked at his son with a concerned look at him checking him for injuries. The dark haired man had walked over to Severia and to everyone's surprise planted a kiss on the woman's forehead.

"You don't call and write Severia and now you have a daughter with your favourite redhead. You know that I am the jealous type Sev. I need attention too."

"Robert. There are children around including mine" replied Severia while giving the man a look.

Robert McNair and the other adults smirked at her reply while Hazel hid her face in her hands.

Racing his hands in mock surrender he said "Ok Sev." Turning to Hermione he saw that her parents had already made their way over to their daughter and were like mister Weasley already checking what had been written on the parchment. Walking to Hermione he gave the girl a smile.

"Hermione my dear, mountain trolls are dangerous. So why seek one out."

Hermione started to bite her lip again really not liking having to lie to her parents and mister Mcnair.

Beside her mister Weasley saw his son guilty look.

"Something to tell us Ronald?" He asked. "Mister McNair called me telling you encountered a troll at school."

"Yes please enlighten us you three. Hazel do you want to start." Said Severia giving her daughter a look.

"We did encounter a troll ma'am and we defeated it." the girl said while looking down.

"And why did you seek one out Hermione." Asked mister Granger said girl looked like a deer caught in headlights while biting her lip.

"It was my fault sir. I made her cry after charms and ran to the bathroom before anyone could stop her." Blurted Ron out seeing the resolve from both girls break. Looking at his father face he saw it getting to start to form in a look.

"and why pray young master Weasley did you do that?" asked mister McNair.

"She tried to help me with the charm and after charms I said somethings in a conversation she overheard. Hermione ran off and missed the feast and Hazel dragged me with her after she found out Hermione did not know about the troll.

The troll found us as we were looking for Hermione."

"I tried to get to Emma That is prefect Holmes. But Percy that is prefect Weasley pushed me back in line. Before I could explain anything." Added a very timid Hazel. "He did not want to listen to me that Hermione was missing. He told us we were all accounted for by him."

All parents and the healer looked grim at her answer. "Mum was already gone." Hazel said while starting to cry. "Mum I tried other options." She said in a pleading tone. Beside her the other two students looked at her in shock.

Severia was shocked too Hazel never called her mum.

Robert McNair solved the problem by lifting the girl from her bed into in his arms and carrying her to her mother who took the girl in her arms.

The crying girl hid her face in her mother her embrace.

"Please, I tried to be good." at the moment the quill of Hazel her stack was still writing. Looking over her daughters shoulder Severia pointed her head to the stack. The other adults got what she meant and looked at the still writing quill

The Grangers bit back curses. While the look in Arthur his eyes was a reminder of his mother her heritage.

Poppy looked like she wanted to find the culprits and give them a piece of her mind before delivering them to a snogging session with a dementor.

The most terrifying were the looks of mister McNair and Severia their eyes had turned red.

And Ron and Hermione saw it happen.

 **Chapter two ( children not allowed. See the disclaimer)**

 _ **The past Severia her initiation.**_

" _Well Severia what would you bring to my followers beside being a mother?"_

" _Vengeance for those with magic who were killed. Vengeance for victim's."_

 _Around her the death eaters looked at her in confusion but the dark lord smiled. "Did someone hurt you my dear?"_

 _Severia nodded while kneeling on the ground._

" _I see my dear. I can understand that. I was in the same situation. as a child." Looking up Severia watched the dark lord and saw understanding in his eyes._

" _My liege. I would love to take her as my bride. She is beautiful/" yelled Robert McNair who had come in late "For protection she only would need to marry me."_

 _Severia shivered and the dark lord his eyes started to glow._

" _McNair?"_

" _Yes my lord." The young man said while looking at his lord_

" _Crucio." When the spell hit the man crumbled to the ground._

" _McNair you are an idiot do you know that?" Said the dark lord to the man writhing on the ground. "Do you know what some people do to children. They torture, abuse and many time rape them. Severia was hurt and you asked for her hand without asking her. Did you not listen to our conversation?" releasing the cruciates spell he glared at the man._

 _The man shook his head in disbelieve._

" _Did you think this was an auction perhaps?" asked Voldemort in a soft voice with a hint of anger._

" _No my liege. But she is a woman she is frail." The man said._

" _Severia be a dear and show the man his folly."_

 _Severia smirked and pointed her wand at the man casting a spell a moment later the man his form started change a few seconds later there was a dog on the floor was a Sheppard of various roots and while lying on the ground it showed to be female._

 _The dark lord as his followers chuckled the loudest seemed to come from Bellatrix Lestrange._

" _Well my little Pornai. You will help me track my enemies then." Said Severia while stroking the dogs head._

" _well my young huntress make me proud. And let your enemies feel your and my wrath." Said Lord Voldemort with a smile._

" _I will."_

 _A few hours late Severia and McNair were led in to a building which was furnished lavishly. "It was nice from you to let us use Pornai." chuckled the manager whose eyes were showing he wasn't all there ._

 _Some of our guest want one of my boys to do a bitch. They love to look superior to the boy while having sex with each other." He said_

 _Both Severia and McNair bit back their response. McNair whimpered eager to rip the man his throat._

" _Don't mind her she is just excited." Said Severia. The manager chuckled at those words._

 _Around them many things were happening some young children were being abused by men and women in ways that disgusted both._

 _McNair felt disgusted at what he saw happening." Did muggles not care for their own children?" He asked himself._

 _Now he understood his masters words and he felt disgusted with himself._

 _If the woman beside her had been used like that well a forced marriage would have been hell for her._

 _Being led into a room they were met by a couple in their fifties and a boy in chains._

" _Tobias you bring us your Severia and a pet how wonderful." Said the woman "undress girl I want your cunt in front of the dog."_

" _Of course." Said the young woman who unseen to the other woman let her wand fell in her hand._

" _McNair. Kill."_

 _Not a moment later Mcnair had teared the throat out of the manager._

 _Severia was not so kind to the couple and used some archaic hexes which made them age rapidly before turning them to dust while they screamed._

 _The boy looked scared after seeing their actions._

 _Kneeling beside him Severia said. " Your save now hun. Stay here while we finish. Turning around she flicked her wand and Robert McNair felt himself turn back to human._

 _Turning to the young woman beside him he said._

" _Let's clean this house then."_

 _Severia only smirked._

 _A while later both of them sat beside a stream leaning against a tree._

" _Severia are all muggles like that?" McNair asked_

 _The woman shook her head "Some are the best like Lily and Anna her parents. Do you think father will approve." Robert McNair looked to the woman beside him and instead of the steadfast look of the woman he knew he saw the same look that had been in one of the girls they had saved._

" _Seeing the dark lord as a father figure isn't healthy." He replied._

" _Well you killed mine." Was his companion her response_

" _What!" he asked disbelieve in his voice._

" _The manager was my father." She replied._

 _Robert McNair nodded his head not believing what he heard._

" _What happened to your mother?" he asked_

" _a play with a dead in the end. Muggles call it a snuff movie. Dad was bored with her."_

 _The man gave her a one armed hug,_

" _call me if you find another one of those establishments." he said._

 **Present**

Hazel refused to leave her mother arms that night. And her sleep like her mother were filled with nightmares.

Before leaving there had been a war council between the remaining adults.

Even Minerva had joined in. She even admitted that she had opposed Dumbledore his decision.

Robert McNair had a lot of trouble to fight the urge the desire to hunt the guardians of said girl down and explain his disgust like in the old times.

Arthur Weasley had laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered comforting words to the man while fighting hid own anger..

Mister and misses Granger shared both men their sentiment hoping to have some people in their dentist chairs before delivering them to the police.

When they were done they knew that some people would be punished.

 **The next day.**

Petunia for the second time this week was the guest of miss number five. Said woman was patching her up again. Since Hazel had left Petunia had taken the brunt of Vernon his anger.

"Petunia. You have to get out of there." Miss number five otherwise known as Mary Watson a middle aged nurse said.

"I can't he will get custody and take away Dudley and Hazel. I fear to think about what he would do to Hazel." Petunia said.

"Petunia I know people." Said Mary. Before she was interrupted by Petunia

"Vernon has an arrangement with someone nothing will stick."

"Please let me try." Mary begged. The older woman gave the younger one a pleading look.

"I can't. ".

after standing up Mary hugged Petunia carefully.

"Please consider it." She said.

"As always I will." Said Petunia before walking out of the door.

Petunia did not see the men watching her while she walked to her home.

 **Arabella Figg P.O.V.**

Arabella loved living in this town and even more the things she got away with.

Vernon paid her handsomely to keep quiet about the abuse.

And Albus well he paid her for doing nothing.

"Well that was not true of course when you know where the skeletons are buried many will pay for silence. She thought to herself.

Well tomorrow she would be on a plane to Tenerife again. Maybe next year she could buy a house there and leave old grey England behind or maybe Brazil that would be a bit safer.

Humming to herself she missed the men watching her.

 **Privet drive general P.O.V.**

A man who did not miss the watching duo was mister number twelve constable Moore. Many times he had inquired about the number four And many times he had not gotten answers.

Vernon Dursley in his book should be behind bars and now misses Dursley her niece was missing. Having a friend check the school register it seemed that the girl had missed her first school day for a couple of months.

He only needed proof. The greying man kept busy with his garden waiting till the two men approached. Both gave him the vibe they were either with the yard or the services.

"Good morning gentlemen. What is your interest in our little street." He said when they passed his garden

The dark haired and younger one of the two turned to him with a scowl on his face but was stopped by the balding red haired one.

"Robert you are here as curtesy. I you can't behave you will be back at your office in no time. My name is Arthur Weasley Detective Weasley to be precise. This is my colleague Robert McNair from child welfare. "

"Constable Roger Moore." The cop saw the redhead his eyes light up.

"Maybe you can answer some questions. A friend of my son has recently undergone a health check." Weasley asked.

"Would that be the young girl who was living with the Dursleys?" Moore asked.

He was surprised with the venomous reply of the younger of the two men.

"Yes."

"Why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea." The man said.

"Why thank you." Said Detective Weasley in understanding.


	8. Two mothers 2

Hazel and her mother had been awkward around each other the next morning. The hovering of Poppy had not helped to change their behaviour.

When both were released by the matron Severia led her daughter down some new passage ways.

Seeing her daughter need to ask questions Severia spoke up.

"Do you have a guess where we are going?"

The girl shook her head while her eyes shined with excitement.

Stopping in front of a portrait Severia tickled the pear on a bowl of fruit.

When the door opened Hazel saw a lot of small creatures run around while hard at work.

"Welcome to the kitchens of Hogwarts." Severia said. stepping inside they were met with one of said creatures.

"What can Tribble do for the brewing lady?" it asked in a squeaky voice.

"Breakfast for two? A healthy one to be exact." Severia said.

The creature nodded and lead both of them to a small table which soon was filled with plates full of food.

"Thank you Tribble." Said Severia.

"Yes Thank you Tribble." Echoed Hazel staring at the creature. while starting to cut in an omelette which seemed to be filled with various vegetables.

"Young miss should take a picture it will last longer." Said Tribble while turning around and walking away. Severia sniggered at the remark from the house elf. Tribble was the house elf that served her when she ate in her quarters and by house elf standards could be quite rude. When she saw her daughter her face she bit back a laugh. Hazel was blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't mind Tribble She can be quite rude by house elves standards."

Hazel nodded and swallowed before asking "House elves?"

"A symbiotic race that need magical places or magical's to survive. They might have been the inspiration for the fairy tale of the shoemaker and his wife that made clothes for them. They are good people and if I find out you treat them with disrespect you will find yourself over my knee."

Around the kitchen many elves blushed in embarrassment .

Looking around Hazel spotted a couple of said blushing elves.

Severia noted the look around and Hazel her questioning look.

"Hazel they are not always treated nicely by some people. But like us humans they have feelings too."

"You mean people are mean to them?" asked Hazel disbelieve clearly written on her face

Her mother nodded while eating some fruit.

"Some think they are beneath us humans. I learned it the hard way they are good people." Severia said before taking another bite. "Being treated like a house elf is a common while not nice saying in the magical community."

Hazel nodded and when she opened her mouth Severia was surprised.

"They aren't treated as slaves are they?"

Before she could reply a clearing of a throat was heard from beside them.

"Is everything alright brewing lady? Did we upset the student."

Turning around Severia saw Tribble looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No Tribble my daughter isn't used to interspecies relations."

The elf nodded her head and said "I see. Little miss should not worry about us elves. We elves can be very creative."

Hazel could not help herself and started to giggle.

"Wish I could have been creative too." Hazel said while being lost in her memories.

Both Severia and Tribble frowned at the girl her words

After finishing their meal both left the kitchens. The younger one the two was still dreaming of being as creative as the house elves.

 **Privet Drive.**

Petunia had fled to the garden. Soon her sister in law would arrive.

"Joy is far to find." she mumbled while taken care of her small front garden.

Her mother had always preached against an abusive marriage and like the fool she was she had ignored her mother her warnings Vernon had been a gentleman holding her chair out and complimenting her when she felt down. After their marriage he had become overbearing or rather controlling. And his sister was even worse if not for knowing that Vernon wanted to appear normal she would fear for her niece or the relation between her husband and his sister.

While pulling another weed she heard the clearing of a voice which was followed by "Petunia"

Looking up Petunia saw Mary look at her.

"Mary. Please go." Petunia said

"I can't Hazel is missing. And you are injured" Was Mary her reply the older woman looked sternly at Petunia.

"She is at the school that her parents attended." Replied Petunia. Ignoring her neighbour words about herself.

"Saint Brutus was closed in the sixties Petunia. And it was only for boys."

Petunia looked down feeling ashamed "She is at the Highland academy." She admitted.

"That's quite elite." said a new voice.

Turning around Mary saw mister number twelve who was accompanied by two other men.

"Mary, Petunia. Meet Detective Weasley and Mister McNair from child welfare." Mister number twelve said.

Mary could not help herself and started to giggle. Remembering a saying from her school years she said. " Even if the lie is fast the truth will overtake it."

Detective Weasley smiled. "It certainly does."

"Please go." Whispered Petunia.

"Can't do. it will upset my best friend." Said mister McNair."Severia is a bitch when you try to please her."

"Well the runt can suck it up." Replied Petunia.

"You got a death wish?" Replied McNair while raising an eyebrow

"Nope I just kick her to the curb where she belongs. Like the tramp she is.' Replied Petunia

"And what about yourself?" asked Mary.

Petunia looked down at Mary her words

"I will make do."

"I am thinking the lady needs to think about herself". Said detective Weasely

"You can't handle Vernon alone Petunia." Mary said.

"Please go." Petunia said "I will make it through."

"Petunia !"

"Sorry Mary. Take your friends with you please"

Arriving at number twelve Robert McNair kicked a wastebasket

`Arthur go to the missus tonight the mark shines again. The man said

`Robert. Please consider your actions. I know you aren´t a diehard Death eater.` Arthur replied.

`I unlike many of my brothers and sisters have a conscious Arthur. But tonight I will skin a person alive.`

`Death eater?" Asked a confused Mary

"IRA on steroids. Tonight I am hunting again. I promised Sev to have her back when I found a hellhole like that." In a swift moment a wand appeared in Robert Mcnair his hand. " Forget it. I am going Dursley hunting right now."

"Robert please reconsider." Arthur pleaded.

"Pull Arthur or step aside. The east side, Edinburgh and Glasgow did not stop me. I promised Sev to help her." Explained Robert. "I don't take pleasure in this. But I don't want children and women to be hurt like that."

"Calm down boy." Ordered mister Moore. "let Weasley and me deal with Dursley. I don't think your friend will appreciate it when they send you off to jail for murder."

"And consider that you will be send to Azkaban. Or get the dead penalty for being a Dead eater." Added Arthur. "We need evidence. Not a gory reminder of a civil war we could have done without."

"They are right you know." added Mary. "And it will not help Petunia or Hazel . Or your friend. Heck if you kill Vernon his sister might get custody of both Dudley and Hazel."

"Not if I kill them both. Accidents do happen you know."

To the surprise of Mary and mister Moore Robert his eyes where shining red.

A moment later Mary to the surprise of the three men slapped Robert his face.

"Aren't you listening to yourself and your friend? Calm down right this instant young man. throwing a tantrum doesn't impresses me. I can give evidence but without Hazel as a witness or Petunia her cooperation there is not enough evidence. And Petunia fears for her own and Hazel her live"

Taking some deep breaths Robert seemed to calm down.

"Poppy has evidence enough." The man snarled. "Both Arthur and I saw the report."

"And you know that it will be contested by Dursley his lawyer because of Poppy her status as a school nurse." Said Arthur. "She isn't qualified as a doctor Robert. And don't forget we have to take him to trial in the muggle world. Heck if you bring him in a lot of members of the Wizgamot will throw the case out on an technicality just because of your past and because of your brother his actions"

The other men his shoulders slumped down.

"Just seeing her face angered me. When Sev was initiated she took me with her to an underground club for paedophiles. The things I saw there they made me sick. The look on Petunia her face was alike the look on a few of those kids."

Roger his face showed surprise when he heard the man his word.

"You're the peddler of pain. The paedophile killer. " He exclaimed.

Robert nodded. "One of the few.

Many of my brothers and sisters kill without remorse I kill for a reason call me an foolish and dedicated bigot if you want but some actions are beyond redemption. I believe in pureblood supremacy because without tradition magic will die out being replaced by foolish wand waving by idiots that don't understand magic.. There is a reason why we separated from the rest of the world and it is not for fear of the witch hunts. But the ministry just wants peace and every year more is forgotten."

Mary nodded in understanding and said. "because you are different and are protective of your own people. You don't fear change but you fear people forgetting why."

"Magic?" Asked Roger with a look of surprise on his face.

"Aye." Arthur said. "and while I tend to disagree with Robert on many things I can understand his fears. But everyone needs a place to live even muggleborn."

"I know." Said Robert. "but most don't listen well when we talk about things and explain them. They want to be foolish people who can wave a wand. By Morgana her tits."

Robert was slapped again by Mary.

"No cursing young man and certainly no cursing on a woman her breasts. Even if she is long dead already" the old woman exclaimed.

"now let's get back on track boys. Can Hazel testify?" Asked Mary.

"her reputation and Dursley spreading lies will work against her." Roger said. "the medical evidence will help but won't be enough unless a doctor writes the report. Like you said your friend is still a school nurse who is bound to report abuse but we need a real doctor report. A mundane report."

"I know a healer who went back to the muggle world and went to medical school." Arthur said "She can do the investigation. She has done it before."

"Amanda Jones?" asked Robert "She is a coroner. Not a general practicing doctor."

Arthur nodded in reply." Usually she cleans up murders for the ministry but she has contacts everywhere."

"And might know someone." Said a smirking Roger. "beside I heard she works with the yard."

"She does." Answered Arthur.

"well let me make a call or two then." Said the greying man.

 **Hogwarts**

That night Hazel found herself being escorted to the hospital wing by an very annoyed looking Percy Weasley. Said boy was still angry with himself for missing Hermione and having his little brother and his friend escape his watching eyes and encountering a certain troll.

When they entered said wing they found the school nurse chatting with a black haired woman that was in her late thirties.

"So this is my crime scene for tonight." Said the woman with a smirk on her face.

"Yes she is. Takes after he mother as a patient bad behaviour and all those things." Said the school nurse while hiding her own smirk.

"Crime scene?" Asked Hazel.

"Well according to The Surry police department and the local high school you are missing and a person of interest." Said The older woman. "You know that skipping school is bad behaviour."

"But I am attending one." Exclaimed the girl.

"Yes according to your uncle you are attending saint Brutus for incorrigible boys. Bad lie and I heard most of them and could write a book about them too. On the bed girl."

A pair of green eyes grow when she heard the reply.

"I am fine ma'am. Miss Pomfrey has already checked me over."

"And that is why I am going to check you over a second time." Replied the doctor. "And after that we are going to have a chat about your home life."

"There is nothing wrong with my home life." Exclaimed the girl with a trembling voice.

"Uhuh. Did you and your uncle read the same book about lying perhaps?" replied the doctor who levitated a certain terrified girl on the bed.

Said girl wanted to run but found herself stuck to bed and watching the doctor wave her wand scanning her for injuries beside said woman a stack of parchment steadily grew.

A while later said woman was finished and seated herself beside the girl.

"Quite the list honey. I hate to ask but are you still a virgin?"

The girl shook her head

"Aunt Marge well she likes them small. Even uncle Vernon does not know about that"

From behind both healers Hazel saw Percy his face harden until it resembled stone.

Looking down the girl whispered

"Please don't tell her I tattled."

"Honey that was the right thing to do." Said the doctor. "your uncle never touched you in those way."

"No he did not want to catch my freakiness. He would throw me in my cupboard if I displeased him. Did not happen to much"

"Define much honey. Otherwise I will drag you to an emergency room and have you be given an all muggle check-up."

"Most was Dudley his doing. He and his friends had a special game involving me."

"What was the game called." The older woman asked.

"Hazel hunting." Was the girl her reply.

A while later Hazel was fast asleep by the courtesy of a sleeping draught.

Madam Pomfrey and doctor Jones were still going over the parchment .

"I am inclined to go to Surry myself and kill that bastard and his sister myself." Growled madam Pomfrey softly. She knew Hazel would not wake for a while but still she spoke in a whisper.

"heard a rumour that the younger Macnair brother wanted to skin him alive. And knowing the rumours about his actions in the war I am inclined to make their bodies disappear" replied the younger woman beside her. "Heck I want those three on my table. Alive."

"Even the boy."

"Okay reform school for him and his friends."

"you got enough for their arrest?"

"Yes. Otherwise I will help Macnair hide their bodies"

 **Surrey the next morning.**

To every person living on Privet drive except mister number twelve and missus number five the bobbies showing up and arresting Vernon Dursley and his sister was a surprise.

"Let me go!" Demanded the woman "we are honest people."

"Well I disagree with you woman." said an even more beefier female officer. "Young and female. You know what they do to your kind in jail. Heck heard that most of her dad old friends want a shot at the two of you. Bunch of veterans I heard."

From the other side of the street a grizzly old man watched the proceedings

He had found the house of the old squib empty. And like he would tell you himself paranoia was a bitch but a virtue in his book looking around he saw nobody watching before he disappeared with a crack.

Old Allistor wanted answers and well he wanted them now.

 **Hogwarts**

To the surprise of many a man with a peg led and rotating fake eye entered the great hall.

Who were looking at the head table saw a smile appear on the headmaster his face.

"Allistor what surprise what makes you come here?" asked said headmaster.

"Heard you had a security problem. Came to check on you and the children." Replied the scarred man.

Around the great hall excited whispers were heard when most students found out who the visitor was

"I see and it is still perfectly save." While standing up the headmaster said.

"I will be the judge of that Albus." Was the man his reply.

A few moments later both men made their way to the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

"I guess this is not a social call?" remarked Dumbledore.

"It is not. I was in Surry this morning you know who were arrested?" replied Moody.

"I am afraid that I do not know the answer to your reply."

"Dursley and his sister rumour is the young girl was raped by said woman."

Looking at his old friend Moody saw the man age at least another fifty years.

"Believe me I would have stopped such activities by my own wand/" said the man beside him.

"Know that old man but missus Figg has disappeared. Don't know what your deal was but she should have reported this."

"She has power full friends Allistor."

"and the blackmail." Added the old auror

"Indeed." Dumbledore said while inclining his head.

"Now let's check that security problem of yours

Arriving on the third floor the paranoid old man frowned at the charm on the door.

"Really Albus a simple locking charm and an oversized puppy . What is next Devil snare" Growled Moody

"Well in fact yes it is." Replied Dumbledore while looking sheepishly .

The other man rolled his own good eye at the headmaster

"well we are going to improve on this lack of security." Gumbled Moody

"Allistor this is a school."

"So what? Children are devious."

 **Surry.**

To his surprise Vernon was released with a strict warning while his sister was held on the claims of that little bitch. Like his sister would sully herself like that. In his mind he could not believe the lies that the girl had made up.

Well he would straighten her out the next time he saw her. He would call home and tell his wife he was on his way.

To his surprise the phone wasn't picked up. he frowned when he realised nobody was home. D***** where was that woman. Grumbling to himself he started to walk towards Grunnings hoping he could borrow a car so he could get home.

Arriving at his job he was met by hard glaring co-workers. and he heard the whispers behind his back while he walked to his office.

"abusive bastard."

"heard his sister is even worse."

"Hope old Grunnings fires him."

"My daughter goes to school with his wife her cousin. Rumour is that the girl has more scars then a vicious street dog."

"Always found him dodgy."

Trying to ignore the words of his co-workers he bristled at the last of them.

The little shit wasn't scarred and the girl seemed to needed to be taught her place. She was a freak after all.

Arriving at his office he sat in his chair and started to do his job.

When somebody knocked on his door he was surprised that one of the younger secretaries entered and gave him an envelope.

Opening said envelope he was surprised by the papers inside.

Divorce papers to be exact and a demand for full custody of his son.

Feeling pain in his chest he wanted to scream when he saw the papers burn to crisp before his eyes. A moment later Vernon died.

From the opposite of the street on the roof of an building a man smirked while watching through some binoculars

"One idiot muggle less."

With a smirk he raised his wand and chanted "Mesmorde." Before he disappeared with a crack to the surprise of the people on the street an sign appeared in the air a sing that would terrify a certain part of the people of England.

That evening fear rose in wizarding Britain. The fear of the mark of the Dead eaters. The fear of You know who and his followers.

The ministry of magic called it a prank but inside the ministry groups were preparing. The aurors checked their equipment and started to keep tabs on a certain group of suspects.

In the department of regulations of magical creatures a man was sharpening his axe with a smile on his face.

In the department of travel regulations some workers were sharing the axe wielding man his grin. The same went on for a woman in the department of detection of underage magic.

Nobody knew who had cast the mark. But a certain feel off anticipation and fear was felt through their world.

War was brewing again. The second civil war in ten years was at the gates.

 **Hogwarts**

"You mean that the philosopher stone of Nicolas Flamel is here." Whispered Ron.

"Yes Ron and we don't know who is after it." replied Hermione on the same volume.

"Got to be a Slytherin." Replied Ron "They are evil to the bone."

"You know who my mother is right?" added a certain raven haired girl

"Okay not all are that bad."

Both girls rolled their eyes at his reply

"That old man that was here even chewed out the headmaster for his lack of security." Said Hermione with excitement in her voice. "I wonder what he added."

"It's Moody I bet that it is painful." Said Ron.

"Duh." Replied Hazel "Heard from mom that he is a very crafty old bastard."

"Miss Potter your mother wants to see you. It is urgent she said." said the librarian before walking back to her desk.

Hazel frowned at the woman her words. Standing up she grabbed her bag and started to walk to her mother's quarters.

A little while later she arrived at her mother her office. Knocking she heard her mother call out to enter.

.


	9. Stille Willy

**Just a trial no money is made of this work of fanfiction**

Harry looked at the truck driver that hat picked her up. Uncle Vernon had said that she should make her own way home. The small girl shivered when she saw the man his eyes

"don't worry kid. The name is Willy the silent one to be precise. I always my truck always finds its way"

"Back to England?" asked the small girl

"maybe." Replied the man.

A while later the trucker helped the girl get out of his truck and put a tenner in her hand.

"you see that place girl? Order a coke and tell them I said hi."

Before Harry could reply the truck and his driver had disappeared down the road.

it was Halloween 1990 and the young girl found herself back in the United Kingdom

but she did not know where she was or how she had come back.

Opening the door of the small pub she was met by the scent of sweat and alcohol

When she ordered her coke she was given a glass that was larger than she ever had seen.

"So little lady what brings you here? Asked the bartender. "Way beyond your bedtime I reckon."

"A man named Silent Willy." Around her bar fell silent.

"That man little lady?" asked the bartender while pointing at a picture at the wall.

Looking at the picture Harry was met by a familiar face.

"His eyes are different" She whispered.

"Of course little lady because he isn't amongst us anymore. He told you to say hi didn't he?"

"Yes." stammered the girl out

A man sitting at a table in the back of bar raised his glass and said "Willy rest in peace."

"Amen" chorused the other costumers and bartender.

"were am I?" asked Harry.

"London or rather the outskirts of it." Replied the bartender "welcome to my old pub little lady."

"but I was in French."

"you rode with a ghost girl. said a small Asian woman. "Willy helped you along. He always found and probably still will find his way."

The next day said woman brought her home to Surry to her family their despair.

 **The summer of 1993**

Harry found herself running beside a large black dog. At least her belongings were still in Hermione her care. Running down the familiar streets she cussed up a storm at herself she should have stayed in control of herself.

"can't stay out trouble can't you."

Looking up Harry was met by a certain ghost and his truck.

"Willy?" she asked.

"Yup."

"but it isn't Halloween"

"So?"

Beside her the dog nudged her hand in a questioning manner.

"Sorry boy. Meet Willy a trucking ghost who helped me out before."

Being helped to get in the truck by said ghost both dog a girl looked at the ghost.

"My truck knows where to go?" said the ghost .

A while later Harry and the dog found themselves on a desolate street

Turning back she found out that Willy and his truck had disappeared again.

Looking down the street the girl questioned said ghost his sanity wasn't there a song about ghosts riding after the herd of the devil?

"I hate this place?" said a new voice turning around Harry was met by an gaunt looking man.

"Hazel welcome at Grimmauld place. The home of the ancient and noble house of Black. My ancestral home."

"who are you and where is the dog?" asked the girl.

The man gave bark like laugh and replied. "I was the dog. Sirius Black at your service. I am your godfather and just escaped from Azkaban to catch a rat."

"Dang uncle Vernon always said that trouble would find me." Muttered the girl.

For a second time the man laughed aloud.

"Follow me girl we got a place to clean."

"Joy." Muttered the girl.

 **1995**

We have to get to the ministry. Exclaimed Hermione.

We will get there said Luna either by thestrals or by truck."

Harry smiled,

When they reached the forest Harry saw a very familiar truck.

"Willy." Harry called out

The other kids looked like she was crazy.

"I guess you kids want a ride?" said a certain ghost.

Harry nodded. "Will you help us?" she asked

My truck might know the way."

The children found themselves at Grimmauld place. After being left of by Willy

"This is nowhere near the ministry." Grumbled Ron.

"Maybe he wants. The angel I mean to tell us something." Said Luna.

"Angel?" asked Hermione.

"His truck will find its way is his motto right Harry."

Harry nodded before responding "I think Sirius is all right. But I am going to hang Kreacher upside down above those house elves head and tell him that is as close he ever going to come to his head being placed there."

"Don't torture it. It is a sad creature." Begged Luna looking at Harry with big blue eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Stop it with those eyes." Said the other girl. "Ron is this like having a little sister?"

"yes. And they are annoying"

"Hey." Yelled Ginny before slapping her brothers head.

Hermione and Neville started to giggle.

" **Might work it out further but I seem to be in a mood for folklore and song stories. I hope you don't mind.**


	10. four wizards

**Chapter One first day after the summer holidays.**

While walking through the halls of Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardy, two students were talking to each other.

"Don't be so glum Hazel if we are lucky we will be picked for the group going to Hogwarts. You would be walking on your native soil again." Said a tall Native American boy to the girl beside him.

Said girl looked like she was in a sour mood replied.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to go John and you know that."

"don't be such a party pooper Hazel. Think about the fame you could get."

"fame is overrated." Was the cold reply

John threw his hands in the air.

"For once could you be enthusiastic about what is going to happen. We have the chance to be selected to visit another magical school,"

Giving the boy a glare Hazel increased her pace and walked into the classroom.

When they entered the classroom both saw their friend Delilah who waved them over.

John grinned and greeted Delilah when he seated himself beside her.

"Hey Delilah your awake."

Delilah rolled her eyes and replied.

"An obvious observation Sherlock."

"At least you are cheerier than McGrumpy beside me." He said

Delilah looked at her other friend and asked.

"It's about the tournament isn't?"

Hazel nodded.

"I don't mind the tournament but the location is another thing."

Delilah nodded.

`Well we will hear this afternoon who are selected to represent the school." Gushed John.

The clearing of a throat at the front of the class alerted the students that the class was in session.

"Good morning class. I am happy to see that you are all in attendance and not late or sunbathing." Said their teacher a man who had greying hair. who was standing in front of the class." Delilah bristled at the last comment. " We will be starting on the basics of the theory behind conjuring this fine day. So pay attention."

The sound of supplies being taken out filled the classroom for a moment after that the teacher held most of the attention of his students.

That afternoon there was an assembly for all the students from fourth to seventh year in the great hall.

When everyone had seated themselves. The Headmaster of the school casted a sonorous spell and began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you all have been informed last evening. The teachers and I have selected the group of students that will accompany our six and seventh years that will try to be selected as champion for our school in the four wizards tournament.

Beside the main tournament there is also a quidditch and duelling tournament. Let's begin with our quidditich team." The man stepped back to let the flying instructor step forward who unfold a piece of parchment.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. After a long discussion with the house coaches the following people have been selected.

We have chosen the following keepers: Mark Smith and Delilah Wyvern as our reserve keeper.

Loud cheers rang through the halls when the sound ebbed away the woman continued.

Our choices for the beaters are.

Pandora and Cassandra O'Malley and as reserve Peter Mast.

Another round of cheers filled the hall.

For our chasers we have selected.

Theresa Oak, Anna Peterson and Kim Wu and as reserve player Hazel Bishop.

And for the final position we have chosen.

Christian Lebeau and as our reserve seeker is Wendy McCoy.

When their flying instructor returned to her seat another woman stood up.

This was their dada instructor who unfolded her own piece of parchment.

"I have selected four students from the fifth and fourth year students who will be competing in the under sixteen duelling tournament for our school.

Maria Shoot, Pablo Martinez, Forrest Gamble and John Stormcrow.

The wall became filled with the sounds of cheering, congratulating and angry shouting and some crying. After a few minutes and a few loud bangs made by the headmaster everyone had calmed down.

"I like to congratulate every one of you that is chosen to represent our school. I know that you will do our school teachings proud. To all of you the best of luck."

After this the headmaster send the students on their way. After a few moments the hall was empty except for one student that was staring to the ground being deep in thought.

Standing up she seemed to have made her decision as she walked out of the hall.

 **Xavier institute of higher learning Bayville.**

Lucas Bishop was looking in frustration at the chessboard in front of him. his opponent was watching with an amused smile.

"Lucas you know you are beaten just admit it." Sage said to the man.

After a moment the man nodded and started to set the board again. Looking to the woman at the other side of the board he asked.

"Another game?"

Sage shook her head.

"No I have promised the professor I would check cerebro with Forge tomorrow morning. I am going to call it a night."

"OK. Good night Sage." Bishop said who started to put the pieces back into the box.

"Night Bishop." Was her reply

After he was done with cleaning up Bishop decided to take a late night walk.

When the mirror in his pocket vibrated he just pulled it out.

"Hi dad."

Lucas Bishop smiled when he heard those words from his adoptive daughter he never get bored hearing them.

"Hazel?"

"I have been selected as a reserve chaser for the team. I have to thread my native soil again." Said the girl with a voice void of emotion

"I see. It does not make you happy."

"It does. Rather it is the location. Scotland is the destination."

"I see. Well it is chilly around there."

The weak laugh his adoptive daughter gave warmed his hearth

"I am just afraid I will meet them again."

"One step at a time baby girl . One step at a time."

 **New York city**

Delilah was happy she had gotten the portkey a flight from school would have taken too much time. She loved her aunt to bits but not informing her mothers had always consequences. Now if she could let the both of them act like rational beings in the same room this talk would be going much better.

Landing in front of the manor one of them called home she made the short walk to the front door and rang the bell.

"Yes."

"Hello elder it is Delilah" The young gargoyle said

When the door opened Delilah was surprised by the hug she got.

"Hello Delilah are you alright? You seem smaller"` The red haired gargoyle said while holding the smaller gargoyle.

"Deaging potion I am a teen now." Said the younger one,

"I can see that. What brings you here?" Demona replied while giving the smaller gargoyle a smile.

"I need parental permission for something,"

For what exactly Delilah?" Demona asked.

"An international tournament. I am one of the reserve players for one of the school teams."

"I see. Why did you not go to Detective Maza." Demona asked..

Delilah her face took on a sour expression.

"She never has time for me and I am registered as Delilah Wyvern not Delilah Maza."

"So you have to talk to Goliath?"

The smaller of the pair of gargoyles nodded. You are listed as a member of said clan. And you are one of my mother's"

Demona wanted to laugh aloud before pulling the girl inside she said.

"Unfortunate I am not the clan leader or second in command youngling."

The words the younger of the pair used were followed by a reprimand of the older one.

 **Ilvermorny P.O.V.**

Delilah rushed to the office of the headmaster.. Why she had been summoned she did not understand. Arriving at the desk of the headmasters secretary she was told to get in by the secretary.

When she stepped inside the room she was surprised to see the two woman and the leader and elder of her clan.

"Good evening miss Wyvern." Said her headmaster.

"Headmaster." She replied while folding her wings.

"Hello Delilah." Rumbled Goliath behind him stood Hudson and her mothers.

"Can I go?" She asked excitedly.

Hudson laughed loudly.

"your teacher has explained about the tournament and both I and Hudson are

Inclined to let you go and I had a chat with Beth about it. You are a hard worker."

 **A few weeks later at Hogwarts.**

Belle Potter stood between her friends waiting for the other schools to arrive.

Both the French and the Eastern Europe school had already arrived.

"When do you think those colonials will arrive?" Asked Ron Weasley.

"Honestly Ronald they have been independent since 1783." Said Hermione Granger.

Belle giggled at the antics of her two friends.

"I know that Hermione and they probably be Slytherin to the core knowing who their founder was a descendent of ."

"And is that a bad thing Ronald?" said a female voice from beside Ron.

"Millicent I did not mean it like that." Sputtered Ron.

"Liar." Said a smiling Millicent Bulstrode to her boyfriend. "You only see Malfoy and his ilk as Slytherin. So what are Tracey, Marcus and I then?"

"The best examples of your house." Said Ron quickly,

Millicent gave the boy a one sided hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good answer." Beside her Belle, Hermione and Tracy Davis smirked.

"Smooth Ronnikins." Said Tracey beside her the boys twin brothers laughed.

The other girls chuckled while Ron blushed

"Is that what I think it is." Yelled a first year Ravenclaw, pointing to something in the sky.

Around him his fellow schoolmates turned to where he pointed,

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Hermione.

"I think so girl." Said Tracey "A flying school bus."

Beside the French carriage had landed a school bus

"Well it seems Ilvermorny has finally arrived." Said headmaster Dumbledore

From the bus stepped a greying gentleman. Behind him students of his school formed lines,

Belle looking at the two straight rows felt herself drawn to a certain girl.

"Hazel." She whispered. Said girl saw Belle watch her and nodded.

"Well she is cute. And I love to do it with twins."

Before Tracy could react Belle had hexed the other girl.

"tjeeze Potter didn't know you were such a prude." Said the Slytherin girl with a smirk on her face,

Following their fellow students inside they found the American students at the Gryffindor table

Seating herself opposite of a white haired girl she offered her hand.

"Belle."

"Delilah. Do you mind creatures?" The girl asked

"I don't ." Replied Belle beside Delilah Hazel smiled. Belle smiled back while cursing her parents and Dumbledore.

"Great. I heard some bad things about Britain " When the celling showed the sun going down Delilah stood up, With a large r **o** ar the people in the great hall saw the girl change into a gargoyle before their eyes.

"A gargoyle, They are quite rare." Gushed Hermione from beside Belle.

"Down girl. She is a person." Said Ron.

"I know that Ronald. But it is said that they are quite rare and prefer their own company these days.. That one off them was allowed to come shows great trust"

Folding her wings Delilah seated herself while smiling at Hermione.

"Well if the dorks could not get any lower." Said a sneering voice from another table "letting a beast like that in" the reaction he hoped for did not come instead of an angry Potter and Weasley he saw every student of Ilvermory turn towards him while standing up and pulling their wands while pointing them at him.

"You were saying." Said a tall native American boy while raising an eyebrow.

"Ten point from Slytherin for showing such a disgusting attitude" Came from the head table. To the surprise of the students and teachers it was professor Sprout who deducted the points.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin for recognising a dark creature." Said the silky voice of the potion master and head of Slytherin house,

The words made many eyebrows rise among the visiting schools. At the Ravenclaw a girl started to grow feathers,

" _Fleur calm down. Don't let the bigoted Brits make a point."_ Said Anna in French while grabbing her friend her hand

" _I know Anna but his attitude is disgusting."_ Replied the blond Veela. In the same language.

" _I know but burning him to a crisp doesn't make the right point"_ Hissed Anna.

From the teachers table sounded the voice of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ten points from Slytherin and a week of detentions with mister Filch for being a bad host mister Malfoy. And your father will hear about your actions from me.."

"But." sputtered The Malfoy heir.

"No buts mister Malfoy. I think mister Filch will enjoy the extra hands helping him."

"Headmaster professor Sprout already punished mister Malfoy." Argued professor Snape.

"And you rewarded him. Calling a guest a dark creature does not endear us to our guests." Said the headmaster of Hogwarts "unless you want said guests to show their displeasure Severus?"

Professor Snape saw the glares from some of the American teachers and various students pointing their wands at him.

`Now apologise Severus.` Demanded Dumbledore.

Looking like he had swallowed a lemon the man mumbled an apology.

From the Gryffindor table came some crass words which made professor McGonagall scowl

"Young lady Gaelic should not be used for that kind of language."

Said white hared girl replied with some words which made the woman frown even more.

"Miss Wyvern if you don't stop I will wash your mouth out with soap. Now you will apologise to the professor." Said her DADA instructor

Delilah eyes were still shining .

"My apologies professor." She said while glaring at the Slytherin table. Or rather a certain boy

"No you can't tear his limbs off Delilah." Said Belle and Hazel at the same time while both placed a comforting hand on the other girl her arms

To the surprise of many the white haired girl started to speak in another language and was hit by a spell of one off the Beauxbatons professors.

"utilisation de la langue. (language.)" Said the elderly man.

Spitting out soap said girl glared at the man.

"Miss Wyvern mind your use of language." Her DADA Instructor said

Said young woman stood up and conjured a rock in her hand while looking at Draco who started to laugh.

"what are you going to do? Throw it at me?" he asked between laughing.

With a clasping of her hand Delilah crushed the rock.

"Your balls." She said simply.

Around the great hall most men. Crossed their legs in response.

Draco gulped when he saw the remains of said rock fall to the ground .

"Miss Wyvern no castrating of our hosts. And no abuse of foreign languages either." Her headmaster said reprimanding her.

A low growl and shining eyes were the answer.

in a swift move Hazel kissed the other girl on her cheek.

"Calm down for me. Please he isn't worth it." she said

"Gross. Now I know why people were sent to the colonies. Let me guess your clan thinks that you are a disgrace too." Said a shrill girl's voice from the Slytherin table.

"Miss Parkinson. Mister Malfoy apologise right this instant." Said a voice that made everyone in the great hall shiver. To many students of Hogwarts it was a surprise that it came from the most cheery professor they knew. His glare had become unrelenting and while he might be the smallest person in the room he looked like a giant compared to all the other people in the room.

Both Draco and Pansy looked fearfully at the small man.

"Now. The both of you. And Severus if you open your mouth I silence you myself and make you eat your own nuts ."

"My apologies." Stuttered Draco looking fearfully at the small man.

I should not have said those things. My apologies." Said Pansy unlike the boy beside her she sounded sincere.

"you both will serve detention with me and my guest. Lady Kirch. I think a couple of lessons in manners and etiquette are in need to be reviewed."

Both Draco and Pansy shivered at his words remembering said woman her lessons in manner and decorum.

Beside the small man their head of house fought to keep his laughter back.

Never say Filius Flitwick wasn't creative. Narcissa probably would get a kick out of said punishment or either join said lessons.

 **Slytherin dorms.**

"How could they let that small halfbreed act like that?" Yelled Draco Malfoy in the snakes their common room, "And letting other creatures in here. It is an insult to our greatness. First the oaf and that midget and then a gargoyle."

"From a corner of the room were a couple of girls were doing each other their nails sounded laughter.

"Give it up Draco!" Yelled Millicent while painting Tracey her toenails.

"Yes." Added Tracey. " I don't think any of your boys want their bollocks crushed."

"How dare you they should not have brought the beast just like French should not have brought that Veela." Yelled Draco.

"Well they are here now. Live with it! And above all no incidents. No harassing and forcing me to get your testicles out of a sling." Ordered a silky voice from the shadow

The entire room chorused even a reluctant Malfoy "Yes professor."


	11. A forced holiday

**Work of fanfiction. Fem Severius, Dark lady/mommy Harry and Fem Neville Hp/Gargoyles.**

A Holiday to remember.

A women in her thirties was sullenly walking down the road beside the strand clad in a polka dotted white bikini. The island off Hawaii was lovely at this time off the year but still the woman seemed to be sulking about something.

"oof." She said when somebody walked in to her without watching.

"By the spirits. I am sorry. But the article I was reading was just amazing" Exclaimed the person that had walked into her. "Lotus blossom might do some things I never would have thought off."

Big brown eyes looked quite filled with regret over an outstretched hand towards the other woman.

Picking up the magazine that was beside her she handed it to the standing woman

"it has nice qualities indeed." She replied.

 **A few days earlier.**

"Miss Harry, miss Harry." Looking up from her snow shovelling of the front lawn of four Privet drive because she was in danger in the mind of a certain old man Harry saw two of her little ones run towards her down the street with tears in their eyes.

Okay all the first years where her little ones. Even when Hermione and the other girl prefects teased her about it. It also was why she wasn't a prefect to Hermione her eternal happiness. But they were so cute and huggable and they needed kisses and advice all the time and well they kept her not thinking of her minions and their wacky plans.

"Miss Harry sorry for disturbing you but Brian and I have a problem with an assignment." Said Kitty Jones a small girl that was housed in Slytherin. Beside her the boy off Hufflepuff house nodded in agreement.

"I see. I help you when I have the driveway cleared. And I am displeased that you both forgot your coats or warming charms. Its freezing sweethearts. Inside now!" she ordered while trying to look sternly.

Both kids scrambled to the door which was opened by Harriet her aunt who was expecting her bridging friends and had looked outside a moment before. Seeing the munchkins made her order them inside towards a hot stove and some hot chocolate.

Fifteen minutes later Harriet entered the house while being followed her aunt her bridging friends .

"Splendid work my dear." Complimented missus Figg while taking off her jacket.

"If the munchkins don't take up to much time I will come over soon. I promised that I would help them with their homework." Said Harriet

"don't worry dear. It just a little bit of snow. I can handle it myself" the older woman replied.

While the women's started to play their game at the kitchen table both munchkins frowned.

"miss Harry. We have an audience." Whispered Brian in fear.

"Brian I help with home economics. but my aunt doesn't like it when her kitchen is disturbed by my minions. So yes we have an audience" Smiled the older girl beside her the other girl her eyes shined with understanding.

From the kitchen table came laughter and said aunt took it with good grace.

"Smart boys know how to cook." Said Miss Maxwell Harriet her old kindergarten teacher while giving the boy a warm and rare smile. "it is a good talent to have."

"Past experience?" asked Kitty which made the group of older women laugh, to Brian his embarrassment

"Stop teasing the munchkin you hags and you two show me your assignment." Replied Harry. When she had read said assignment she frowned while the older women laughed at her words.

"Okay you two we will start with the basics. After that you should theoretically know how to do said recipe." Both younger kids nodded and were soon chopping and stirring under the supervision of Harriet.

When the bridge game was nearing its end a pleasant aroma was spreading through the house.

Tasting the soup that was made Petunia smiled at the two small children.

"well done you two." She complimented.

"Do my ears deceive? Are my little munchkins getting compliments from my old and wicked aunt," said Harry with a grin on her face. "Woo is on me. I will be soon be kicked out and replaced by said munchkins. You can't have them they are mine. And I need somebody to scold me sometimes. " theatrical she put her arms around herself mock shivering.

"Keep your theatrics for the munchkins Harriet!." Said her aunt in a scolding tone with a smile on her face.

The other older women and a certain pair of younger kids snickered at said words and theatrics.

Soon the two kids were gone with containers full of food and ideas for their homework while Harry was cleaning up.

Petunia was still chatting and playing a last round with the other women.

When Harry was done the game was over

"it was nice seeing a young lady like yourself helping those little ones." complimented miss Maxwell " They always said you would be ending up on a street corner but seeing you teaching reminded me of my own start as a teacher and that not all of those girls end in bad ways." She said before leaving,

When the women had left Harry sank to the ground and started to sob.

Her aunt seated herself beside her while pulling the crying girl in a hug.

"She was complimenting even while being an idiot. Take notes."

The smaller one of the two looked at her aunt as if she was an idiot.

"Really?"

I know and she was doing a Bucket at the end. But you are quite the teacher."

In reply said girl cuddled up in her arms.

"if you are going to say sorry aunty I am going to be displeased. The wards are down so no angry wicked aunt."

"Sorry. I love to cuddle" this made the older one of the pair laugh.

"I noticed that. Any friends I or your uncle should know about" The older one off the two said with a smile.

"aunt Petunia." Exclaimed the girl with a blush.

"a friend I see. Details honey aunty has to know."

In a certain house called the Burrow shivers ran over a certain young woman her back.

"everything alright dear, or are you getting a cold? I knew going to that place wasn't good for you."

"Everything is fine and mum I wanted to go to that place."

Molly smiled indulgently at her eldest daughter before replying.

"But you are setting a bad example for your little sister. she will be sitting her OWL's next year."

"mum Ginny already has plans."

Her mother hummed while working in the kitchen seemingly not listening,

"so tell me Charlene who is the girl? According to gossip she bought out the Wales reserve just to get a certain handler closer to her, Not that I mind of course. "

Charlene blushed before replying. "Mum. She isn't like that." Well it wasn't below her girlfriend her antics. But her mom did not need to know that. They might start conspiring and she liked her freedom. She never had been the type of girl dreaming of a fairy tale wedding.

Molly grinned and said "Mummy has to know who her daughter is seeing. Hussies aren't allowed."

From the stairs came giggling belonging to another red haired female Weasley.

"Ginerva . Tell me who your sister is seeing." Yelled Molly in mock anger.

"Nope that is against the sister code and she is nice. Wicked with a wand though." Came the cheery reply from the stairs. "quite the catch sister dearest."

"Yeah she kicks ass." added Charlene in a dreamy tone of voice.

Harry Potter was annoyed and it wasn't by shovelling snow for missus Figg .could her minions not behave for five minutes. She asked herself In her anger she lost control and sent a pulse out to a certain minion.

but in her anger all her minions felt her anger.

Across the isles a certain group of people cringed in pain. The mistress was displeased and she was in mistress mode instead of mummy mode. They pitied their brother or sister who had angered her, the mistress was creative after all the Lestrange brothers had been a creative example that cruciates might be painful but preferable . The mistress was creative and while she did not mind some focused fun she held a tighter leash as her predecessor.

Around Hazel the sound of popping and cracking was heard when alerted by said sounds missus Figg looked outside through the window and exclaimed. "I pray that Rebecca did not set her off." before rushing towards the fireplace.

In a castle in Scotland a certain old man was plotting if he had his way Tom would be defeated sonny first having Harriet weaken him and him then killing him.

In another part of the castle a fire turned green.

"Minerva, I need your help!"

Looking up to the plafond a certain Scotswoman grumbled about a certain cub and the idiocy of a certain man she walked to her fireplace.

"Yes Arabella."

"One of my bridging friends made a remark that she was surprised this morning that Harriet was teaching instead of standing on a street corner. Harriet was helping some first years with their potion assignment through cooking. Smelled delicious. But at the moment she is gathering her minions. I think she is upset."

In her mind Minerva McGonagall groaned. Her cub had promised not to end everything with violence. Or start to much.

"Stepping through in a moment."

The dead eaters were scared their mistress was not displeased. She was angry. Her eyes shone red with rage.

"Severia Anne get yourself in front of me. I am displeased with you."

A moment said woman kneeled in front of the dark lady

Severia Snape gulped and asked herself wat she had done to get her mistress in mistress mode.

"you know what you did Severia Anne?"

Severia Snape cringed at the use of both her given names. This was not mistress mode but a combination of both mistress and mummy. The normal sneering head of Slytherin hoped her mistress would just crucio her. Creative mistress might be more healthy but not very pleasant.

"What were you thinking making the munchkins cry. You're a teacher for Merlin's sake. A fifth year potion for first years? Are we falling back in bad habits again?"

"Well they were quite rebellious. " Grumbled said woman Behind Severia the other Dead eaters cringed when they heard her reply.

"Well Severia Anne are you unable to open a first year potion book? Or a second year one? Are they not to your liking? I took the first years classes because you were grumpy with them! You were allowed to set the homework you wanted? And you still set the homework and made them cry." Pulling out her wand Harriet started to mumble to herself thinking about spells while making her minions shiver.

"Miss Potter. Leave teaching matters to the teachers. You can punish her on the other matters."

Turning around Harriet was met by the sight of her head of house. Behind said girl the Dead eaters sighted in relieve.

"but she was mean to the munchkins?" the dark lady exclaimed.

"My dear the Slytherin's like to keep their head of house in one piece. And I agree with them." Minerva mentally groaned why had Severia to push her cub over the edge.

A moment later said dark lady her eyes started to twinkle and when she turned around all Dead eaters started to shiver.

"Professor?"

"yes miss Potter."

"when was Severia Anne her last holiday?"

The professor started to giggle when she realised wat the petite girl had said.

"Beside conferences? None. Miss Potter. You are making me jealous."

"Narcissa go to Severia Anne her rooms and house and seal them. After that you and Bellatrix will go and take her shopping . And no robes!

swimwear nice clothes and some nice underwear you both know the account to bill."

Both sisters nodded and disappeared with cracks.

"good minions almost as adorable as the munchkins. Now for a certain grumpy minion" the dark lady continued.

Severia Anne Snape saw the amused look of her co-worker and the other Death eaters. She wanted to groan.

"You Severia Anne are going on a holiday which will not include conferences. It will you having some other fun beside brewing. I need my minions in top shape and you aren't. Get some sun. See the sights. For Merlin and Morgana their sake get laid if you have too. If you won't relax I will be quite displeased."

Minerva smirked at her cub her words.

 **Present**

After she helped the other woman up said brown eyed woman introduced herself

"I am Beth Maza. Potion mistress at Ilvermory. I holiday in the no-Maj world because well if you publish . Sorry I am babbling aren't I? her eyes lighted up when she noticed the magic ban did not work.

"I know the problem"

"Do you?" asked the other woman with a smile on her face.

"Severia Snape. Potion mistress of Hogwarts" Introduced the other woman

Said brown eyed woman her eyes light up recognition.

"would you like some coffee or tea? I really like your work on the Wolfsbane potion."

"Tea would be lovely." Going for tea wasn't a conference after all. And speaking with someone that shared her passion was quite the bonus.

The next day Beth had invited her on an excursion to the magical side of the island.

"I promised some people including some students of mine that I would help them gather some ingredients."

"Well that is sightseeing and no brewing involved." Mused Severia in her mind before she accepted.

It was a pleasant day and to her surprise even Severia enjoyed it. most of the students were older years unfortunate they included Longbottom. Said girl had taken to hiding beside Beth to said woman and the dunderhead her grandmother their amusement.

But when the girl started to talk plants she was amazed what the girl knew. Now she knew why Pomona loved the girl so much.

"Longbottom are you holding back in my class?" Severia demanded to know

"No ma'am." The girl stuttered while looking at her professor who glared at her.

"Francesca Alice are you terrified of miss Snape." Asked her grandmother in amusement.

"She is scary in the classroom and at the school. In a good way" stuttered the girl.

Around Severia the entire group laughed.

"Francesca you know who your god sister is don't you?" Asked her grandmother while raising an eyebrow in further amusement.

The girl eyes started to shine in understanding. Mentally Severia groaned.

"I will give her a full report then. It seems professor that you are regressing? "

Beth raised one of her eyebrows in question at the other woman.

"We are sightseeing miss Longbottom."

"Right o. Professor. I put it in the report." Said the girl from beside Beth who laughed..

That evening at dinner Beth laughed aloud at Severia her explanation.

"I guess we have to go to the beach then tomorrow?"

"We?" asked Severia.

"Well I like your company. And we can chat about things so long you keep to your orders" Replied Beth with a smile on her face. I don't want you to regress. Doesn't seem healthy."

The next day found Severia on a beach watching Beth swimming in the sea while she read a novel laying on a towel. It was something she hadn't read for years a young girl's novel. Lily to her delight had always shared them with her while sitting together reading under a tree in the park nearby their homes when they were children.

"Miss can I ask you something?" looking up Severia was met by an small innocent looking boy. Beside him stood an blond haired man probably his father

Raising an eyebrow she replied. "I think you just did."

The man laughed while the boy looked confused.

"She is teasing you Harold. Ask your question."

"O" the boy giggled "I need to get a present for my sister and if I am right she had read some books from the same series you are reading?"

For some reason Severia could not help to smile before she replied and showed him the title. "It is a good one. Does she already has read it?"

"Thanks miss. She hasn't." the boy said before running off. The man nodded at her before following said boy.

"You know you were adorable with that kid." Said Beth while walking towards her.

"He needed to get a present and at that stage they are still manageable."

Beth giggled. "Unlike that sweet little bunny wannabee from yesterday?"

"That girl is like a kitten in a room full of rocking chairs when she is around me. All those dunderheads scared her with using me. And don't start me on her family when her grandmother wasn't looking they would try to scare the magic out of her. "

"After new year I am making her my apprentice. Make a woman out of her of which Alice and Frank would be proud of. I got enough slacking dunderheads attending my classes already"

Beth while smiling started to apply sun protection to Severia her back.

"Aunty feelings?" she asked in amusement.

"She is not living up to her potential. Some of the meanest plants she handled better as that expert yesterday. Me and her mother were friends once. Report or no report she will get to the top if I have my way. "

Beth laughed aloud before pulling the other woman in putting sun protection on her back. For the both of them it was a lovely day at the beach.

A small while away from them a woman asked her boyfriend.

"Isn't that your sister Derek?"

The man looked up and saw a woman rub suncream on his sisters back.

"Yes she is." He said with a smile. "It seems Maggie that she found a friend."

"Don't you mean girlfriend." Maggie asked with a smile.

"So sister dearest. Who is your friend? " asked a male voice.

Turning to said voice Beth exclaimed. " Derek, Maggie." Before she stood up and hugged the both of them. "I didn't know you were here." Her brother and his girlfriend grinned.

Leading them to Severia she said." This is professor Severia Snape. She and I teach the same subject and we met while both holidaying here."

"I see professional interest then." Said a smirking Maggie.

Severia looking up from her book gave her a glare. Which made the Maza siblings and Maggie grin.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Snarked Severia.

"Not at all." Said a still smirking Maggie.

Severia was roped in to having dinner with Derek and Maggie by Beth. And she felt like the girlfriend instead of friend.

Derek and Maggie kept teasing the pair with hinting at their relationship..

When they reached Beth her room said woman leaned forward and kissed Severia on the lips.

"I won't say no if you are interested." After that she entered her room leaving a confused Severia behind in the hallway.

That evening somethings else happened. A small boat holding four occupants arrived at the beach.

"Well." Said Elisa Maza "By taking in the scene we are at Hawaii."

"I see why do you think the magic of Avalon has send us here?" Rumbled Goliath.

"Don't know/" said the woman beside her Bronx growled.

"Only one way to find out." Added Angela.

Further inland in a dark place men and women were chanting around an altar.

"My brothers and sisters. The act we do will make us free of the occupation said their leader. With a smile he threw a man and woman on the altar.

With a dark smile he said you will be used to birth our weapon.

While the chanting kept going both were force fed potions.

A while later both were absorbed into the altar.

From the altar grew something a moment later a creature made of rock and flesh started to grow on the altar. A moment later a creature made of rock stepped of the altar.

"what is your bidding?' The creature asked.

The priest started to cackle.

Elisa led her friends toward the centre of the city. All three knew to keep out of sight.

But when she stepped on the promenade she heard a familiar voice.

"Elisa is that you?"

Elisa being surprised by the voice turned around and saw both her siblings looking at her.

"Derek, Beth." She exclaimed.

"She goes off the grid and that is the greeting we get." Replied Derek.

The two women behind him smirked.

"Sorry. I am on a sort of world tour. The Avalon tour to be precise.

"you messed with the fey." Gasped Beth.

"I did but I won."

"Such a tour should be attracted by something." Said Severia..

To answer her a loud growl sounded

"I think we are in trouble" said Derek.

"You think?" exclaimed Beth.

"Go get some sun, see the sights, get laid If you have too. Thanks mistress." Grumbled Severia.

Beth could not help herself but she started to snigger.


End file.
